Bureau Boarding School
by StoryTimez
Summary: Spencer Reid is the new kid at Bureau Boarding School, a school made for the rich. After getting in on a scholarship, he meets people with secrets as dark as his own, people who will become the closest friends he's ever had. Moreid. R/M. Characters include (but are not limited to): DM, SR, AH, EP, PG, DR, ES. High school au
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another Criminal Minds teen-themed AU. This one occurs in a boarding school and _might be_ more mature than "A Fresh Start" in certain aspects (If I can write it). This is Moreid, of course! If you like boarding school theme, check out "The Misfits". It's not finished (nor is it Moreid) which makes me really sad, but it's good! There may be some similarities between that one and mine (rooming arrangements, characters having secrets).

Excuse my google-translated Russian!

Should I continue? And if so, if there is something you want to see happen in this story, tell me!

The age gap/grade skips are pretty much the same as AFS, but that'll be explained in-story.

Please Review!

Disclaimer because I forget about these...I don't own anything you recognize.

/

Chapter 1: Goodbyes And Hellos

Spencer Reid gazed out of the car window unhappily, watching the unfamiliar terrain pass his father's car.

"Chin up, Spencer. You're the one who wanted to go here." William commented after having enough of the bitter silence.

 _Only to get away from y_ ou _..the only thing you've done for me is drive me here_. He thought to himself before harshly replying, "I know that."

Spencer had secretly started looking into boarding schools months ago, despite his anxiety at the thought of living with strangers, because he wanted to finish school quickly.

The school he went to was a feeding pool of bullies, teachers who didn't care, and principals who turned a blind eye to the torment he'd gone through for the past two years.

Technically, he was a sophomore, but he wrote to the school discussing his grades and goals, they agreed to have him test to see which grade he belonged in.

He tested well above the 'grade placement', but the school decided he should be put into his senior year, if only to make the process easier.

The school had been a dream that quickly turned into reality, he knew when he started applying to the school that he could never afford it, his father's job was a decent pay but most of his salary went to the sanitarium his mother had been placed in. But, miraculously, they'd offered him a scholarship to pay for boarding, education, and food.

He did fear how the teens would react to a 'poor' kid (at least compared to them), he didn't have the nicest clothes and figured that in itself would be a reason for them to turn against him.

He'd told his father after they informed him of the full ride, the school hadn't even known that his parents hadn't known, they were too excited to have a 'genius' attending.

To say that William was furious would be an understatement, he'd given him an hour-long lecture on discussing things before taking action, how skipping grades would be damaging to his social growth...but ultimately, he agreed. He knew his son would get a good education here, and not having to pay for yet another person would be a good thing. Hell, maybe he'd even get involved at the new school.

Spencer felt guilty at snapping at his father, he knew he was trying to be a good father...even if he didn't want to be one. And after what his mother did...William was all Spencer had. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Mr. Reid nodded, "I know, but this is a great opportunity for you. And it's fully paid for, you need to take advantage of this."

.

.

The lanky teen stared up to the towering brick buildings that made the campus, gulping _. Three floors in each dormitory building, three separate dorms. A large gymnasium, fields, an art building, the offices, and the main education campus._

"Jesus, it looks like a miniature university." William commented, he too staring at the vast area.

"It practically is.." Spencer replied, then noticing a pale blonde woman walking towards their car. "I think that's Dean Strauss."

She strode towards them effortlessly, a stern look on her face, her voice prim and proper.

"Hello, I am Ms. Strauss, and presuming you are the Reid's, I've spoken to you both on the phone." She informed them the moment she stopped walking. "Well?"

Spencer nodded fearfully, _Okay, she's even more terrifying in person._

William smiled charmingly at the woman, putting his hand out. "We are, it's nice to meet you. I'm positive Spencer will be in good hands with you."

She returned the shake, nodding briefly. "We find it's easier for the parents to leave quickly, to allow the student to acclimate to the school on their own." _Straight and to the point._

He nodded, "Of course! Let me get his bags."

He hurriedly gave his son his suitcase and duffel bag, who promptly placed it on the ground, suddenly more unsure than ever about this school.

William clapped him on the shoulder, "Good luck, son." He nodded to Strauss before retreating to the car and driving away.

Spencer stared at the vehicle, practically speeding away with joy, and back to the dean.

She sized him up, seeming almost disappointed in the 'genius' that showed up at her school, "Yes, well, let's get your things inside before I tell you your room assignment."

He nodded, following her like a lost puppy. He lagged behind her, afraid to get too close.

"Hurry it up!" She barked, "We need to get you settled in."

He snapped to, catching up with her footsteps, attempting not to run her over.

.

.

He walked into the office building, consisting of the nurse, teacher's lounge, dean's office, and the disciplinary room ("Don't end up there...you won't appreciate it very much.")

"You will be rooming with two other seniors, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan." The woman told him with a hint of disdain towards the mentioned kids.

He nodded, hoping beyond hope that his roommates would be nice. _Like that will happen._

She reached into her desk drawer, pulling out a key and handing it to Spencer. "Don't lose this."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, tentatively taking the key and placing it into the pocket of his jeans.

"Alright, it's the weekend, so you don't have classes. I'll stop by your room tonight before curfew to give you your schedule." She told him, giving him a smile to show that she wasn't always a tyrant, "Welcome to Bureau Boarding School."

.

.

.

Spencer was now following an office worker (who was, in fact, a teen as well) to his dorm room, located in the second building.

"So, where are you from?" The girl, Alex, asked him.

He took his gaze away from the repetitive blue doors of the first floor to the elevator where she was now standing, clicking the button to open it. "Las Vegas, Nevada."

She looked impressed as she stepped through the doors, holding it open for him. "I've been there a few times, on the strip."

He smiled to her in acknowledgment, he'd never actually been on the strip. "It's an interesting place."

She noted the awkward silence and clicked the third floor button, stepping back and watching the floors change.

"It's okay to be nervous, I cried the day my parents left me here." She told him after a minute, stepping off of the elevator and grabbing his suitcase for him.

He smiled weakly to the girl, not speaking. She stopped at room F133, placing the bag on the ground.

"This is your new home, and from what I've heard about the kids that live here, you'll be alright." She knocked on the door.

"Dean Strauss didn't seem to like them very much." Spencer commented.

The teen laughed, "Strauss doesn't like anyone that much, just don't get on her bad side and you'll be alright."

The door opened then, a dark haired teen staring at the girl. "Hey, Alex." He switched his eagle eyes to Spencer, nodding. "Are you our new roommate?"

Another figure appeared behind the stoic teen, looking far less happy. His thick eyebrows pulled together, a scowl on his face. "What? No! Strauss said we wouldn't get anymore roommates!"

Spencer stared at him, _Damn, he's hot._ Another beat, _T_ _hey didn't even know I was coming? This isn't going to be good._

Alex shrugged, "I just take people places, talk to Strauss." She turned to Reid, "This is Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan, respectively."

Spencer nodded, smiling small at the two. "Hi..I'm Spencer Reid."

Derek pouted, rolling his eyes and stepping back into the room. Aaron sighed, thanking the office worker and switching his attention to the scared looking teen. "Nice to meet you, here, let me help."

Grabbing Spencer's bags, he allowed the young teen inside and closed the door behind them.

"Excuse Derek's lack of manners, he was under the impression that Ms. Strauss would actually keep her word." He placed the bags on an empty bed and dresser in one corner of the room, "This will be your spot."

Derek watched them from the other side, "I have manners, Hotch. I'm just not a polite little robot like you."

Aaron rolled his eyes then, but didn't face his friend. He talked in a low voice to Spencer, "I'm sorry, he's not always like this."

Reid nodded, doubting that claim. "Thank you."

Aaron smiled and stepped back, "Go ahead and unpack, we won't bother you."

Derek shook his head from his bed, "Ever the host, Hotch."

Aaron sat on his own spot, leaning back against the pillows. "Just shut up already." He said, feigning true annoyance. Derek cracked a smile.

Spencer watched them a moment more, feeling as though he was watching a show- not really there, before unzipping his suitcase.

He pulled out twenty books, a very small, unfortunate amount, in Spencer's opinion.

"Well that explains why your suitcase was so heavy." Aaron laughed.

Spencer looked back, both of the other teens had been watching him. _So much for not bothering me, huh?_

"Damn kid, did you even bring any clothes?" Morgan asked him with humor, seeming to come out of his tantrum.

His lips pursed as he stared at his new roommate quizzically. "Of course I did."

Aaron glanced at Derek in amusement, in a _get this_ sort of way. Morgan shook his head, "Never mind, man."

.

.

A few minutes later, Spencer finished putting up his things just as a knock sounded at the door, he stared at his roommates, unsure if he was supposed to open it.

Derek caught the reservation in his eyes, standing up. "I'll get it."

Aaron sat up from his former resting position, waiting to see who would show up this time.

Morgan swung the door open, two girls were standing on the other side. He automatically stepped aside, smiling at them.

"Hey Sugar Bear!" The blonde said sweetly to the tall, dark, teen. Neither of the girls noticed Spencer.

Derek laughed, "Hey momma, hey Em."

She nodded to him and Aaron, catching the new kid in her peripheral vision.

"Oh, Penelope!" She sang, grabbing the other's attention. Emily smiled at the boy, "Hi, I'm Emily. Who are you?"

Reid stared at her kind face, "I, I'm Spencer."

She smiled again, but the other girl smiled wider. "I didn't see you! Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, and _you_ are adorable!"

He blushed at her compliment, staring towards the ground.

"I thought only seniors stayed in our building." Emily asked Aaron.

"I am a senior." Spencer told her quietly, dreading having to explain his size.

She raised her eyebrows but nodded, Derek stared at him. "Really? I was beginning to think that Strauss made a mistake in your rooming assignment."

He frowned, slightly hurt by the comment. "Yes, I'm a senior. I'm just younger than you." He replied hotly, scooting closer against the wall.

The girls had sat by now as well, Penelope on Derek's bed and Emily on a beanbag.

"How old are you?" Hotch asked him, hands folded behind his head.

Spencer twitched his lips, playing with a loose string on his new pillow. "I'm sixteen."

"So you must be really smart, then." Garcia commented with excitement in her eyes.

Derek smiled, "Well, he had a suitcase full of books he brought with him. Many, of which, were in other languages."

Emily perked up, "I speak a couple different languages, Russian mainly."

"Вы говорите по-русски?" He asked, eyes twinkling with delight.

"да" She replied simply, happy to have another person who was fluent in the language.

"I think Emily might be in love." Derek joked as he watched their exchange, making Spencer blush once more.

Emily flipped him off, "Excuse me for appreciating intelligence, you don't exactly bring that to the table."

Hotch laughed, earning a glare from Derek.

"Where are you from?" Penelope questioned, cutting off Morgan's retort, "I'm from Maine."

"I'm from Nevada, Las Vegas specifically."

Derek grinned, "You and sin city?" Spencer threw him a look, and he put his hands in the air. "I'm from Chicago."

Aaron spoke as well, "I'm from Texas, if you can't tell." Spencer smiled, _I knew I recognized that accent._

"What about you?" Spencer asked Emily, feeling fairly comfortable speaking up.

She shrugged, "Everywhere, and no where." At his narrowed eyes she spoke again, "I moved around a lot, my mom is a Diplomat."

He nodded in understanding, looking up as another person knocked on the door.

He made a face, one which everyone noticed. Aaron looked at him, "Our room is kind of the hangout spot in our group."

The knocker did not wait to be let in, opening the door as though it was his own room.

A very tan teen walked into the room, raising a brow towards Reid. "New kid?"

Derek nodded, looking at Spencer. "Pretty Boy, that's David Rossi. Rossi, that's-"

"Pretty Boy?" His friends questioned, all staring back and forth between a red Reid and a carefree Morgan.

"What?" Derek asked, "He's pretty, and he's a boy. Pretty..boy, Pretty Boy. It's not that hard of a concept."

Spencer thought he was making fun of him, "I know I'm not pretty." He said with narrowed eyes, then looked towards David. "My name is Spencer."

Penelope looked offended that he'd even think that about himself, but decided not to comment.

"David is from New Jersey, by the way." Aaron informed Spencer.

"His accent is as strong as yours, I'm sure Reid would have figured it out." Emily stated.

"Actually, the New Jersey accent is fairly similar to a Boston one..except they actually pronunciate their 'R's', one could confuse it if they didn't know any better." Spencer replied, drawing strange looks from a few in the group.

"Thank you for knowing more about my accent than I do." David replied blandly, "Seriously though, people do mix up our accents."

Reid nodded slightly, glancing at the clock on the wall. _7:34 PM_

"Dean Strauss said she would bring me my class schedule before curfew tonight.." Spencer worried aloud, he didn't want to not know his schedule (though it was Saturday) and be late to classes on Monday.

"The weekend curfew is different from the school week." Derek told him, "Eight during the week, ten after..it might be a while."

"She should have just given it to you before they brought you up here, the schedule is generally based off of which floor you live on...me and Rossi live on this one as well, by the way." Prentiss added.

Penelope pouted before smiling, "I would have been in an entirely different set of classes than them if I wasn't an amazing genius."

Spencer's eyes widened, "You're a genius too?" _I might actually survive this school if I'm not the only one._

"Too?" David asked curiously, "You're a genius?"

Spencer hesitated, "Um, technically..with my IQ, and the other things...I'm classified as that, that's what they told my parents anyway."

"What's your IQ? And what other stuff?" Garcia asked, "And I meant that I'm a tech-genius, not a real one." She smiled.

 _Oh, so I might be the only one._ He sighed inwardly, "Um, it's 187. They did a lot of tests and such, I read 20,000 words per minute, and have both an eidetic and photographic memory...which is probably the only reason I can qualify."

"Yeah, I'm definitely not _that_ smart." Penelope replied with a smile, "It's no wonder you skipped grades."

David hummed, "I _thought_ you looked young."

.

.

"Strauss might come soon, I ain't getting in trouble because of y'all." Aaron told the non-occupants of the room, who looked back at him in annoyance.

They'd already opened the door, Aaron facing them and trying to get them to leave.

"Man, I'm not scared of her." David told him. Aaron, Derek, and Spencer's eyes widened, but he thought nothing of it. "She isn't going to do anything to me."

"Is that so, Mr. Rossi?" Dean Strauss asked from the doorway, startling those facing the opposite direction. "I recall placing you in Disciplinary the last time I caught you breaking curfew."

David turned slowly, along with Prentiss and Garcia.

"Ma'am! Didn't see you there, fine night we're having, isn't it?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Indeed." She commented, raising one eyebrow menacingly, "I suggest you three go to your rooms."

They nodded, not stopping to say goodbye.

The dean smiled with slight disapproval, "I see you've made friends, Spencer."

He paused before nodding, _I guess I have?_

"Sorry for the late hour, but I have your class schedule, along with the rule book." She handed him a decently sized pamphlet and a separate paper. "Goodnight boys."

She walked away, leaving Aaron to close the door. "I really dislike her." He grabbed a towel and clothes from his drawer, heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Does she normally come into student's rooms?" Spencer asked with uneasiness as the door closed, "I was hoping I wouldn't see her often."

Derek shook his head, "No, she usually stays in her office." He headed over to his bed, "You're just stuck with us."

Spencer smiled at him, climbing into his own bed. _Maybe that's not such a bad thing._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for coming back! I hope you enjoy. Moreid will probably happen faster in this story than in A Fresh Start.

Please read and review!

/

Chapter 2: Mornings Are For Coffee, Not Near-Death Experiences

Spencer awoke groggily, feeling his hand around to search for his bedside table. _What the hell?_

His arm reached into the air, no table to be found. _Oh, I'm not at home._ He realized, pulling his hand back to rub his eyes.

He sighed in a desperate need of coffee, and somehow, in all of the information he'd read about the school, it never once mentioned a coffee machine.

He groaned, opening his eyes fully and pushing himself into a sitting position. Derek and Aaron were both asleep, the lighter-skinned of the two still snoring like a bear in hibernation.

He glared disdainfully at the snorer, the overwhelming homesickness mixed with his loud noises had made for a long night.

The sunlight protruded into the room, seeming to fill every nook and cranny, burning Spencer's eyes. He shoved his pillow over his face and laid back down.

He heard movement from across the room, a shuffling of blankets and an incoherent rambling. He moved the pillow to see Derek shifting about in his sleep wildly.

"Don't! Please.." The teen all but cried in a low voice, drawing concern from Reid. He watched him as he moved his arms around his head in a protective stance.

 _Should I wake him up?_ Spencer asked himself, before thinking about what he'd read on the topic. Nightmares _are normal..unless he becomes violent, I shouldn't..it just causes several minutes of frustration and irritation as you try to get back to sleep._

But, when Derek cried again, Spencer couldn't handle it. He hadn't even been here a full day, but something about seeing him in pain made him want to protect him from it at all costs.

He got off of his bed quietly, as to not wake Aaron (though he doubted he could hear anything over that damned snoring), and over to Derek.

He tapped him lightly, "Hey, Derek.." He whispered again, "Derek."

Morgan groaned, shielding his face and mumbling. Spencer shook his shoulder gently, "Derek!"

Derek shot up in bed, panting and staring around wildly. He saw Spencer kneeling by his bed as he tried to even out his breaths.

Spencer cringed at the anger that had been on his roommates face, "Sorry...you were having a nightmare, and it looked bad. I know you're not supposed to wake people when-"

Morgan put a hand up, "It's okay, thank..thank you for waking me." His voice was steady now.

They both stayed in their positions, watching each other. Spencer spoke first, "Are you okay?"

Derek looked embarrassed by the fact that a stranger, young than he was, was comforting him. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. It was time to wake up anyways."

Reid nodded, giving his roommate a small smile. His stomach growled, but all he was craving was hot, sweet, "Coffee...do they have coffee here?"

Derek laughed, "Yeah, in the cafeteria. You want to go down there?"

Spencer nodded excitedly, "Please, I _need_ coffee." Morgan smiled again, rolling out of bed.

"Do you really?" Derek questioned teasingly.

"Aaron snores.." He replied meekly, he felt bad talking about his roommate.

"Alright, alright..let me put actual pants on." He laughed as he walked to his drawer in nothing but boxers. "And believe me, I know he does..he doesn't seem to think so, though."

Spencer tore his eyes away from the teen's butt, a bright blush placing itself on his cheeks briefly. Derek caught it though, eyebrows furrowing and lips twitching upwards.

Spencer looked elsewhere, refusing to meet Derek's gaze. He stood unsteadily, walking back to his own drawer and getting his scholarship food card. He hoped Derek wouldn't laugh at him for having to use one.

"Um..Der?" Spencer started, Derek looked at him with a smile. "-ek. Sorry...Derek.."

Morgan shook his head, "Der is fine."

Reid smiled again, "Der." He paused, still embarrassed, "Um..am I allowed to use the food card the school gave me on coffee?"

Morgan walked over to him, ready to leave. He knew how Reid felt, the only reason he got into the school was on a football scholarship. "It lets me buy coffee, we're even allowed to use them on non-school items, like at the mall..as long as you don't go passed the 100 a month budget. Our generic school meals are included in our scholarship plan, the food card is for extras."

Spencer felt relief, and a connection to Derek. "They didn't explain anything in detail, other than the curriculum...so thank you for helping me."

Derek nodded, slipping an arm around Spencer's shoulders and walking him out of the door. "No problem. Just stick with me, Pretty Boy, and you'll be okay."

Spencer smiled softly, skin burning as it blended with Derek's. "Stairs or elevator?" Morgan asked him, voice floating above his head.

The words brought Spencer out of his daze, practically jumping out of Derek's arm. "Ah, um..elevators?" He responded lamely, still red in the face and avoiding eye contact.

Morgan frowned at the loss but recovered quickly, pressing the button and stepping in.

"Do you, ah, drink coffee?" Reid asked, wishing Derek's arm was still draped around him.

The taller, more muscular, teen nodded. "Sometimes, but I prefer hot chocolate.."

That made Spencer laugh, "Yeah, I think I do too."

Derek smirked, "Mmhm, I'm sure y-"

Morgan's response was cut off when the elevator's lights shut down.

Spencer backed up against the wall, "Did it just shut off?" He yelled, "It did NOT just shut off."

Morgan smiled, "Chill, kid. It's just the lights." He jumped once, the floor wavering.

"Don't do that!" Reid screamed at him in panic as he jumped again. The elevator came to a sharp halt then, sobering Morgan up.

Derek slammed his hand on the 'emergency' button three times, hearing the pathetic bell ring out. The elevator dropped down a few feet.

Spencer screamed, hand hitting Derek as he backed against the wall as well. Morgan shouted, "No way in hell am I dying in here!"

"Help!" Spencer yelled with his eyes closed, after opening them he saw that the floor number had stopped at 'two'. "Derek, pry open the doors."

Morgan did as told, well _tried_ to do as told, "They're too strong." He sighed, "Shit..shit, shit, shit!"

Suddenly the lights flickered back on, the doors sliding open. The boys looked at each other before running out of the small space.

They both panted as they leaned against the wall. Derek gritted his teeth, "All the funding this school gets and they don't have a safe elevator?"

Spencer shook his head, "I'm never going in there again."

"Me either." Derek agreed, walking towards the stairway and waiting for him. Spencer followed.

"Come on, let's get in there before everyone else wakes up."

.

.

"That's Alecia Feddenheart, don't go near her." Derek slyly pointed towards a cherry red head that was flirtatiously talking with the school janitor.

He crinkled his nose, "I wasn't planning on it."

Derek shook his head and smiled at him, "You're something else."

"Why?" He responded defensively, not understanding.

"Most guys would go after her anyways, regardless of a warning, I mean..look at her." Derek explained to him, "She's one of the hottest girls here."

Reid shifted uncomfortably, _He doesn't need to know that you're gay..his mind might put the pieces together._ He really didn't want Derek to freak out if he learned that Spencer thought he was _very_ attractive, he had to live with the guy after all. "I guess I'm not most guys."

Morgan nodded, "I can tell.." He picked at his eggs before noticing Aaron and David walking up. "Hey guys."

"Morning." David greeted, sitting down next to Spencer, who was at the edge of the rectangular table (Derek directly across).

Reid smiled towards the guys in acknowledgment, taking a bite of his now soggy toast.

"How did you sleep? I know the beds are hard to get used to." Aaron asked the new teen.

"That's not the only thing that takes getting used to." Morgan commented, winking at Reid and laughing. Spencer tried to hide his grin behind his food.

Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances, "Did I miss something?" The Texan teen asked in confusion.

"You snore. I've told you a million times, and I finally have someone to back me up on that claim!" Derek responded happily, pointing at an apologetic Spencer.

"I don't snore, Morgan." Hotch said seriously before looking at Reid.

Spencer glanced at Derek, wondering if Aaron would get angry if he told him the truth. Derek just smiled. "Um..yes, you do."

Rossi laughed, commenting to Morgan, "I think I like this kid." when he saw Aaron become red.

"I think I would know if I snored." Aaron replied simply, ignoring David.

Spencer replied automatically, reciting an article he'd read. "Snoring can be a nuisance to your partner and anyone else nearby. You may even snore loudly enough to wake yourself up. Though, in many cases people do not realize that they snore. Snoring can also cause you to have a dry mouth or sore or irritated throat when you wake up."

Hotch looked at him in annoyance, the other two in an amazed amusement. "I..I read it in an article when I was seven." He squeaked out.

"You can just repeat things you've read word per word?" Emily asked as she came up behind him.

"Yeah." He answered, watching her sit at the edge of the table between Derek and himself.

"That's insane!" Prentiss replied, gaping at him. "I wish I could remember everything!"

He shook his head, looking down at his food with a frown. "No, you don't.."

"I wouldn't be failing History if I had an eidetic _and_ photographic memory, so I definitely think I do!" She laughed, thinking he was only joking.

He remained quiet for a moment, "Trust me...there are things you wish you could forget."

The table quieted, all considering the mysterious words. Spencer took no notice, focusing on his plate and trying not to reminisce in the past.

Derek coughed, breaking the silence. "Hey, Spencer? You want to go get some more eggs with me?"

Reid looked up in confusion, neither of them had finished their meals yet, but at Morgan's pleading look, he nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Derek smiled, picking up their trays. "Be right back guys." Spencer nodded awkwardly to them before following the taller teenager.

Morgan carried both plates all the way to the omelet bar, only giving Spencer's back so he could pile more scrambled eggs onto it.

"What do you think of the food here? Not exactly home-cooked..." Derek asked for the sake of conversation.

Spencer thought about it, "It's not terrible, better than I can do at least, I did most of the cooking at home.." He laughed sadly, "So I'm not missing anything."

Morgan looked at him, studying his face. "Your..your parents never cooked for you?"

Reid looked up, shrugging as if it were nothing. "My dad was never home, and my mom was never..there."

The phrasing confused Derek, "What do you-?"

Spencer realized his mistake, "Nothing." He picked his tray back up and stared away, "We should get back, it looks like Penelope is searching for you."

Derek looked back at the table, and sure enough, Garcia was waving. He only smiled back, mind still focusing on Spencer.

"Yeah, okay." He responded quietly, following him back to his friends.

The two sat back down, Morgan still watching Reid as discreetly as he could. Penelope grinned, "Hey Spencer!"

He smiled awkwardly at her, "Good morning." Spencer glanced towards Derek, who was still watching him.

"So, um, what are we supposed to do on the weekends? Are we allowed to stay in our rooms or are you supposed to leave on the weekends?" Spencer asked no one in particular.

"It's pretty much free reign, you can go to the mall or movies on the school's bus." Emily told him.

"There's also a park nearby!" Penelope added happily, "We barbecued out there once."

"Mmm..that turned out good, too. We need to do that again." David's mouth watered at the thought before looking at his school food with distaste. "Like, really soon." David clapped a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I can teach you how to grill some incredible ribs, kid."

Reid grinned at the New Jersey teen, regardless of his feelings towards touching. "That actually sounds like a good idea!"

Hotch made a noise of agreement through his bites of food, the surprisingly messy teen making Spencer want to laugh.

"Maybe we could go exploring around the campus, Pretty Boy. There is _some_ good here."Derek smiled.

Reid was relieved that he seemed less suspicious of their conversation earlier, nodding. "That would be cool, if we're allowed to."

Rossi smirked, "Despite what Strauss has tried to make you believe, they really don't watch us that closely."

"Alright, so, should we leave after lunch?" Emily questioned everyone, the idea of getting out of the building sounding like a great idea.

They all nodded in silent agreement, finishing their meals.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Awesome! Thanks for coming back to read this story, I hope I can make y'all happy with it...

It took me a long time to write this chapter because for some reason I just didn't want to write it, but it's finally done! I'm not even sure if I like it..

I wouldn't say this story is strictly Spencer POV, it kind of floats around (but it's mainly his)..if I want to show what someone is thinking, I just do.

Please read and review!

/

Chapter 3: Adventure Is Out There!

They all gathered back in Aaron, Derek, and Spencer's room an hour after their scheduled lunch time.

"It's supposed to rain tonight, so we can't stay out too late." Aaron told the group as he filled a small drawstring backpack with various snacks and drinks.

"How bad?" Emily looked up from re-tying her shoes.

"Thunderstorm, the winds are supposed to be pretty crazy, I can't wait!" Rossi replied happily, a nice rainstorm was always appreciated by the Italian.

Spencer frowned, the action going unnoticed by the group. He hated thunderstorms, the memories of what came with them were too much to handle... _It's not going to happen ever again.._ He assured himself.

"Okay, let's go then!" Penelope demanded excitedly, pulling Derek up with both arms. He laughed, allowing her to lift him.

.

.

Spencer followed behind the team, that's what he thought of them- they behaved like a well functioning team. Penelope chattered excitedly, saying there was a pretty wildflower patch in the woods that she really wanted to pick from.

Reid tried not to panic at the thought of wandering around in the dark trees, focusing instead on the fact that he had 5 people to protect him..people who actually seemed to _want_ to protect him.

Suddenly, Derek and David were beside him, smiling. "Okay, we just have to be careful that no one sees us going passed the trees, alright?" Rossi spoke to Reid.

He nodded shakily, the idea of dean Strauss catching them utterly terrified him. "What happens if they catch us?"

Derek chuckled, wanting desperately to just kiss his pouty, confused, lips. "I won't let them catch you, Pretty Boy." The feeling deepened when Spencer smiled unsurely back at him, trusting him despite the fact that he'd just met him. "I promise."

"Okay.." Reid had replied, Rossi giving him a clap on the back.

The others turned to face them, "Come on guys! I don't want Strauss or anyone else to see us." Aaron told them loudly.

They rushed to catch up, eyes roaming to the school next to them. Walking along the fence, trees seemingly taller than the buildings themselves came into view.

Aaron smiled at Emily as she started to scale the fence, she was always the first to step up to a challenge.

Spencer eyed the chain link barrier, "Um, I'm not exactly athletic.."

Penelope laughed, "You and me both, but if I can do it..in heels no less, you can do it."

He nodded, not believing her confidence in him. Aaron and David had jumped the fence as well, waiting on the other side with Emily.

Spencer put his first foot onto the fence, and promptly fell back down. He reddened as Morgan pulled him up. Penelope gave him a sympathetic smile as she climbed down the other side.

"I can give you a lift, Pretty Boy." Derek told him quietly, Spencer stared at him in contemplation.

"O..okay." He responded, feeling like a child. "Thank you."

Derek just smiled at him and nodded, readying himself to carry the teen. "Ready?"

Reid nodded, "Just..just step onto your hands?"

Derek moved his head from side to side while he thought, "It might be easier to just lift you up by your legs."

Reid's apprehension worsened, "Maybe..maybe I should just go back to your room, you guys can go."

Derek laughed unintentionally, giving him an apologetic look. "We're not leaving you, and it's your room too. Now come on." He picked the skinny teen up, making him yelp.

"Derek!" Spencer said loudly, surprised.

Morgan resisted the urge to laugh again, and even more so, resisted the urge to pinch his ass. Derek lifted higher, balancing him easy on one shoulder before pushing him up.

"Calm down, put your first leg over the fence." Morgan replied softly, ignoring the snickers from his friends at the screaming Spencer. "Good, now hold on to the top of the fence and put your other leg down...guys, help him." Derek instructed as Spencer slowly cleared the fence.

As soon as the curly, brown haired teenager hit the ground, Derek followed suit.

"Alright, let's go before anyone shows up." Aaron ordered, walking away without looking, knowing they would follow.

.

.

Rossi started laughing as they passed a clear patch of lush grass in the center of some trees, smirking towards Morgan. "I bet Derek remembers this spot."

Morgan looked at Reid nervously before turning away from him and putting on a fake, matching grin. "Yeah, yeah..shut up, man."

Emily chuckled, nudging Penelope, who was fanning herself and winking at the mixed teen. Aaron just shook his head, a small grin slipping on.

"Why?" Reid asked them, not understanding what so so funny.

"Derek lost his v-card to Alecia Feddenheart here, and visited here a few more times.." Emily told him, "I can't believe it was with _her_ of all people.."

Spencer drew his eyebrows together in confusion, looking between an embarrassed Derek and the others. "His what?"

Morgan shook his head slightly, leaning against a tree.

Aaron laughed outwardly this time. "His virginity, Spencer."

He instantly blushed, then staring at Derek in astonishment, "With the girl that was flirting with the janitor?" The others started laughing at his slight disgust.

Morgan pinched his lips, cringing slightly. He scratched the back of his neck, "..Yeah. That's why I told you to stay away from her, she's trouble."

"Trouble isn't a great enough to describe that little sl-" Penelope started angrily before calming herself, "She is a piece of trash."

Derek put a hand up, "Alright, PG..It's alright. Can we just keep going, I want Spencer to see the pond."

She nodded, making herself smile again before leading the group away.

Spencer tugged at Derek's arm as the others went ahead of them. "What did she do to you?" He whispered with concern.

Morgan looked at him, "She acted like she loved me for our three month long relationship, but in reality she was with 2 other guys." He shrugged, "We were 14, and I didn't love her anyways..but it still hurt, you know?"

Spencer nodded slowly, even though he didn't truly know how it felt. "I'm sorry, Derek."

Morgan smiled down at him, both still lagging behind the group. "Thank you, Spencer."

Reid's heart ached, he wanted nothing more than to just hold Derek's hand, but knew that it would never be possible. He smiled at him, not showing the disappointment he was feeling.

"Come on, the pond is up ahead." Derek grinned, pushing Spencer playfully before running ahead.

.

.

"AGH!" Reid screamed, running in the opposite direction and slamming into Prentiss. They tumbled to the ground, and he quickly extracted himself from the situation.

She looked at him in both confusion and a hint of anger. "What the hell, Reid?"

They both sat on the ground, pants dirty. Derek walked up to them, ready to defend his new friend. "Emily, chill."

He looked at Derek in appreciation, then to Emily meekly, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry..I..I saw a spider."

She stared at him, silence spread throughout the group. Her anger dissipated, quickly turning into a broad grin before cracking up. The rest of the group started laughing too, Derek included. Reid sat there, feeling embarrassed and put out.

"Oh come on, kid!" David gasped between laughs, "You have to admit, it's a little funny!"

"Spiders are a very serious concern." Reid replied sternly, "According to a recent study-"

"No! Please! No lectures!" Penelope replied dramatically, throwing her head back.

He shut up immediately, pouting. "Fine, but don't come to me when you're unsure if a spider is venomous or not."

David grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. We won't."

.

.

The sky grew darker as the teens wandered through the forest, large clouds framing the sky. Spencer stared at it in worry, "I think we should head back.."

The others looked up as well, stopping where they were, Penelope with a handful of flowers.

"I think we still have time, it's only-" Emily checked her watch, "4:45, I checked the weather report again and it's supposed to pick up after 6."

"I don't know, we're pretty far out." David mused before shoving off of the tree he was leaning against, "Spencer's right." Reid smiled, glad someone agreed with him. No one else made a move.

A few drops started to fall, just enough to warn them of the oncoming storm. Spencer grew wary, "Guys, can we please go?"

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin my makeup." Penelope replied, grabbing Derek's hand and walking with him in their original direction. Everyone else followed, and Spencer nearly sighed in relief.

.

.

The rain poured down harder now, the looming clouds seemed to darken even more. Reid fought a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

 _"Get out of here, you demon!" Diana Reid shouted violently, pushing her son forcefully out of the back patio door. "Get out! GET OUT!"_

 _Spencer slammed down onto the wet concrete, palms scraping in the process. "Mom, please, don't do this again! I'm not evil, I promise. I'm your son!" He begged her, knowing it was useless as she closed the sliding door with brute force and locked it._

 _"You are not my son!" She screamed angrily, pulling the blinds shut so she wouldn't have to see him anymore._

 _The 8 year old Reid curled into himself, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He watched the door with tears in his eyes, mixing in with the massive rainfall._

 _It was 9:32 PM when his mother had kicked him out of the house in a rage. Every time it rained it seemed to trigger an episode, he was never able to hide from her...she always found him..found the demon that was trying to harm her._

 _His father wouldn't be home until 10, and he wouldn't be happy to come home to a psychotic wife and a missing son. His dad wasn't around for most of the..abuse, Reid supposed that was the word that fit his situation best, that his mother put him through and he never truly informed him of how bad it got._

 _He didn't know about the hours Spencer would spend shivering in the cold rain waiting for her to come back to reality and apologize profusely, or the times she would threaten to kill him if he was spying on her, or any of the other things...young Spencer thought it was for the best, it wasn't like his mom was doing it consciously, it wasn't her fault. That's what he'd always told himself, at least._

 _A crack of lightning and thunder hit, making Spencer jump and cry out. He his his head between his legs, begging silently for Diana to awake before William would get home._

 _"Spencer!" His dad cried out, but the voice sounded wrong._

"-cer?" The voice broke through like another clap of thunder.

He stared at the owner of the voice, David. They were all still walking, the rain still beat down, and apparently they'd made a bit of distance. "Yeah?"

Derek and Aaron held his gaze while the others merely glanced towards him, seemingly waiting for an answer.

"I asked if you were ready for classes tomorrow." Rossi informed him, snapping a twig as he walked by a tree.

He was glad no one seemed to be too concerned with his mental absence, "Oh, um, yeah..I think so. I..I just hope..um, are the other students as nice as you all?"

Spencer shivered as he waited for answer, trying to distract himself from the awful feeling taking over him. _YOU DISGUST ME! STAY OUT, MONSTER!_

The rain let up a bit, though the damage was already done, they were all soaked. Derek let go of Penelope, falling behind to Spencer.

"They're not that bad, but there are jerks anywhere you go." Garcia answered after frowning at Morgan.

Aaron nodded, "Yep. Even in the South...they may say we're the land of hospitality and all, but you'd be surprised by how horrible some people are."

Prentiss agreed wholeheartedly, "A sad fact.."

.

.

Morgan ruffled Reid's damp hair absently as they continued on the path, watching his friends' looks of minor regret. He chuckled to himself, none of them liked water very much.

He switched his watchful eye to the youngest, one who seemed to be cringing at every sound, closed in on himself. He smiled playfully, talking just loud enough for Reid to hear. "Not a fan of the rain, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer stared at him hesitantly, "No, not really. Are we close to the school?"

Morgan nodded, "It's not too far off, hopefully everyone is inside.."

"You better not let me get caught." Spencer joked, bumping his shoulder into Derek's and easing his nerves slightly. "You promised."

Morgan laughed before leaning in close to Reid's ear. "Don't worry, Pretty Boy. I always keep my promises."

The breath was hot against his skin, and he gulped as his eyes scattered around the group, who were thankfully ignoring them. A shiver went through the skinny teen, this time not a reaction to the chilly atmosphere. His cheeks burned as he laughed shakily, "Good."

.

.

Aaron jumped down from the top of the fence, the last of the teens to clear it. His feet, along with everyone else's, were muddy. "We are not stepping on the floors with these." He told his roommates, "Y'all better go barefoot when we get inside."

"We should probably take them off before we even enter the building...Strauss might try to follow our tracks." David added, laughing.

Spencer took the advice seriously though, pulling off his dirty Vans as soon as he reached the doorway of the three-story building. Emily was next, then Aaron, and the others followed.

They opened the door tentatively, keeping lookout for an adults. The group headed towards the elevator, but Spencer and Derek stopped before passing through the doors.

Morgan shook his head firmly, arms crossed with muddy sneakers underneath them. "Nope. We're not going in there." Spencer mimicked his actions, refusing to get trapped in the elevator again.

Emily held the doors open, "Why not?"

"It stopped working while we were on it this morning." Spencer warned her and the others. "My first morning here, and I almost died!"

Rossi started laughing, "You didn't 'almost die!' This school is old, you guys, that happens."

Aaron just tapped his foot impatiently, "Let them take the stairs, I just want to get to my room."

Emily let go of the doors as Penelope blew a kiss to the opposing teens, "Goodnight, guys."

After they shut, Reid pouted. "I did too almost die.." He mumbled and turned to the stairway door.

Derek patted his back, "I know, Spencer, I know..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for coming back, please tell me anything you'd like to see in this story in your review. I want to make both myself and the readers happy. This chapter is for Sue1313 (though it ventured a little bit), I hope you, and everyone else, enjoys it!

Sorry if it has been too long (I believe this story will actually be one chapter a week, unlike AFS), I've been busy and incredibly tired.

Please read and review!

/

Chapter 4: The Teacher Is In

Spencer was anxious as he walked with Penelope and one of her roommates, Aisa, to their first period.

"Mrs. LaMontagne is really nice. I bet she'll love you!" Asia told the younger student, she was the TA for the class.

He gave her a smile, hoping she was right. "Thank you."

The abnormally tall, friendly, girl ducked into the doorway of the class, leaving them behind with a wave. Spencer halted his movements, suddenly even more nervous.

"Are..are you sure Mrs. LaMontagne is nice?" He asked innocently, wishing Derek, or even Rossi, was there to comfort him. "Teachers don't really like me often..I make them mad.."

Penelope smiled comfortingly at him, about to speak before being interrupted.

"I'd like to think I'm pretty nice." A woman voiced behind him, he turned to see a thin, kind looking, blonde woman. "But I suppose you'll have to be the judge of that."

 _What is with the staff randomly appearing at perfect parts of our conversations?_ Reid thought to himself as the woman spoke.

The teacher was young, wearing a dark navy blue pencil skirt with a white shirt and matching blue jacket.

Garcia grinned at the lady, "This is Spencer Reid." She looked towards her friend then, "Boy Wonder, this is Mrs. LaMontagne, but she lets us call her JJ."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer. I've heard a lot about you." She replied, "Why don't you two go on in, we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another."

He nodded briefly, smiling at his new teacher despite the urge to vomit from anxiety. "Thank you..it's nice to meet you as well."

Penelope gave him a look, one asking if he was ready to enter the classroom, he nodded.

Following behind her was meant to not draw attention to himself, but her 5'5 height compared to his 6'0 wasn't the greatest shield.

The students spared glances, though that seemed to be the extent of their interest in him. Hotchner was already seated in a desk littered with graffiti, a sight Reid wasn't expecting to see in such a 'dignified' school.

"Hey guys." He greeted tiredly, typing something on his phone. "Sorry I missed breakfast."

Spencer had wondered why the teen was already gone by the time he'd woken up at 5:45 AM, but Derek hadn't known the reason either.

"You didn't miss much." Garcia replied, sitting next to him and pointing to the seat in front of her for Reid. "Did you at least eat something?"

He nodded, sliding his phone in his jean pocket. "Yeah, a couple of protein bars..lunch can't come fast enough."

Spencer rifled through his bag, wishing he had something filling to give Aaron. "I..I have gum, it's no meal but it might curb your appetite for a while."

The bell rang as Aaron accepted the offering, "Thank you."

"Alright people, eyes up front." The petite voice sounded, clapping to gain attention. "We're starting on Edgar Allan Poe today."

Spencer smiled to himself, he liked Poe's work. Sure, he wouldn't learn anything new, but at least he would enjoy the class.

"How many of you have read any of his work?" She asked, "Perhaps _The Raven_?"

Spencer raised his hand automatically, 9 others (including Aaron and Penelope) joined him.

She smiled widely as she sat atop her desk, "That's great! Those of you who have read _The Raven_ already, I'm sure a refresher wouldn't be a bad thing."

She began to read the first stanza from a paper, every pair of eyes in the room focusing on her, minus one. Spencer stared off, saying the words along with her semi-quietly, knowing it by heart (or rather, by memory).

He hadn't noticed that she'd stopped after the first stanza, nor did he realize that the eyes had shifted to him.

"Wow!" Mrs. LaMontagne said happily, "You really know your Poe, Spencer."

He blinked, words slowly coming to a halt as his cheeks turned a bright pink. "I'm sorry."

He few giggles sounded throughout the room, but JJ just smiled. "Don't be! Would you like to read the poem aloud?"

He started to shake his head, but felt a hand pat him on the shoulder. Aaron. The mature teen nodded to him, for whatever reason deciding that Spencer should speak up.

Reid looked back at the blonde, "Um..I guess so."

"Awesome, you can restart at the second stanza." She told him, holding the paper out to him.

Reid shook his head once more, "No thank you, I don't need it."

She looked moderately surprised, but didn't object. "Alrighty, go ahead."

He cleared his throat and began speaking, his voice only steady because he could recite it on autopilot. His classmates and teacher watched him with fascination, no one stopping him as he passed the second stanza.

Jennifer let him continue through the entire poem, too appreciative of his knowledge for the subject to interrupt.

"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor...Shall be lifted- nevermore." Spencer finished, looking up sheepishly from his daze.

The teacher clapped proudly, "That was fantastic!" Spencer blushed again, his damned pale skin betraying him once more. "Now, can anyone tell me what this means? What does the Raven symbolize, what's the theme, anything?"

"Um, don't ravens represent death?" A kid on the left side of the room asked.

Spencer unintentionally cut off JJ's reply, his own teaching mode switching on. "Well, some people believe that they do, though their symbolism tends to actually lean towards wisdom and somewhat of a harbinger."

Everyone stared at him as he once again blurted out. "Crows are generally the symbol of death...in fact, a group of crowd is called a 'murder.' Another interesting fac-"

He stopped when someone coughed out 'nerd', making some of the class snicker.

He put his head down, feeling dejected, "I..I'm sorry...I didn't..I didn't me-"

"It's okay, just raise your hand next time, huh?" JJ replied nicely, throwing a stern look in the name caller's direction.

He nodded, resting his chin on his hand. Mrs. LaMontagne pulled another paper off of her desk, focusing on it for a moment. "Alright, next question..do you think the main character was mentally unstable, or just tired and in mourning?"

A few faces shifted towards him, wondering if he'd speak up again, but he didn't. Spencer kept quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself again.

Penelope and Aaron shared a concerned look for the teen, not liking, not one bit, how upset he seemed.

Garcia leaned in, whispering as to not draw attention. "You okay, Sweetie?"

Reid flinched at the nickname, it was one that his mother used to call him after her episodes. _Are you okay, Sweetie? Mommy didn't mean to hurt you..._

"Okay guys, you can pack up a little early today, don't talk too loud though." The teacher told them as another adult poked his head through the door and motioned for her.

Reid glanced at her as he put away the paper she'd handed out earlier. Garcia tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have second period with Aaron, Derek, David, and Emily...sadly, not me." She informed him with a pout. He nodded even though she'd already told him that.

The three sat in silence until the bell rang out, the elder teens getting more and more curious about their new, young, friend.

.

.

While Spencer was stopped by his math teacher, Aaron continued to his group of friends.

"Hey Hotch." Prentiss greeted, nodding upwards to the black haired teen.

"Howdy." He replied, slapping Rossi's hand.

"Did everything go okay first period?" Derek questioned, hoping no one picked on the brunette at the front of the room.

Hotchner pursed his lips, shrugging slightly. "He knew a lot about the subject and kind of started rambling..a few kids laughed at him and he wouldn't speak for the rest of class."

Emily sighed and David nodded slowly. Derek frowned, "Hopefully he's over it now."

Aaron shook his head, "I don't know, this kid is so innocent..he just shrugged it off as 'nothing new' when I tried to comfort him."

Morgan blew air through his nose. _This kid is going to be the death of me._

Reid walked up then, another student had given up their seat for Aaron (after he'd given up his spot for Spencer) at the gentle request of his friends- much to Spencer's guilt.

Spencer smiled shyly at Derek, before it dropped entirely off of his face.

"Hi Pretty Boy."

"Hey, Der." He responded automatically, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the group.

"Sup, kid." Rossi smiled.

Reid gave him a small wave, taking his bag off. "Hello, David."

Rossi chuckled, _Everything he says sounds so formal._

Hotch spoke quietly to his elbow partner as Emily and David dropped off into their own conversation.

Morgan knocked his foot against Reid's slyly. "How did first period go?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"It was normal." Spencer shrugged, "The teacher was nice." Mr. Foster began to pass back notes.

Derek looked skeptically at him, but didn't push. "Good, I'm sure the rest of the day will get even better.."

.

.

"I don't understand this crap." Derek complained as he stared at his untouched physics homework.

Spencer stared amusedly at him from his bed. The teen was laying on his stomach, the contents of his binder scattered across the carpet. "This is bullshit." The teen mumbled again.

Reid couldn't help but laugh that time, and Derek shot him a scowl. "It's not funny, I'm not smart like you are."

Spencer climbed off of his bed and sat next to him, "I'm sorry, let me help you...and I'm sure you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Derek rested his head on one hand and stared at the wavy brunette in appreciation. "Thank you."

Spencer smiled at the floor, "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wanted to get it out to y'all and I just wasn't feeling it..hopefully I can make it up to you all.

Thank you for continuing to read, and please review.

/

Chapter 5: In The Closet, Together

The first school week went slowly for Spencer, his attempts to not speak up in class worsening the boredom.

His friends, he considered them friends, had kept him well occupied during down time. There was always someone who didn't reside in his own room that was hanging out, and frankly, it could be a bit tiring and nerve wracking.

If Derek was at football practice, Penelope was teaching him things like social media. If Penelope was working on her fashion design projects, Aaron would stay in the room with him as they'd both read. If Aaron was at a Criminal Justice meeting, David would joke around with him and show him various people on the campus. If David was busy, he and Emily would converse in Russian purely for the sake of doing so.

It seemed that it would be a rare occasion for him to be alone, and while he was happy that he had people who wanted to spend their time with him, he really just wanted to be completely by himself for a while.

He did get his moment of peace that previous Friday, his friends all had various plans (some of which he was invited to and politely declined), so he stayed in his new room with his thoughts. Until Derek returned early from his outing.

The mocha colored boy had grinned when he saw Spencer laying idly with a careless arm behind his neck and staring at the ceiling, not registering that anyone had entered the room.

"Having fun, Pretty Boy?"

Startled, Spencer looked up. "Oh!" Morgan smiled wider, sitting at the edge of his bed. Reid's eyes lingered on him as he shifted his feet, as to not get his legs squished. "Um, yeah..I guess. What about you?"

"Maybe now." Derek cheesed, leaning back with a charming smile. "That movie was pretty boring..would have been fun if you came too."

"Me going with you wouldn't have changed the quality of the film." Spencer told him.

Morgan shrugged, "Yeah, but at least you would have been with me...you're pretty fun, kid."

Reid smiled to himself, his stomach fluttering at the words before the light feeling became a tornado of anxiety. "Um, yeah..you're fun to be around too..uh, when is Hotch supposed to get back?"

Derek looked at him sideways, not allowing himself to be hurt by the change in subject, he'd learned how uncomfortable his new friend could be with his flirtatious suggestions.

"I'm not really sure, Reid."

.

.

It was the following Wednesday currently, after classes, that the seniors roamed their dormitory.

"Do you think that chicken was really chicken?" Emily pondered, their lunch earlier that afternoon had been questionable at best.

"I doubt it, but it tasted good enough so I don't really give a shit." Derek replied bluntly, "I stopped expecting food compared to my momma's cooking long ago."

"We really do need to do another barbecue..maybe on a three day weekend?" Penelope suggested as she inspected her fingernails.

"Sounds good, I'll buy this time." Aaron stated, "Since I nearly burned the food last time."

"Yeah, thank god for Dave." Emily laughed, "I would have killed you, Hotch!"

Spencer smiled at them, "You all talk about food more than a chef does."

Prentiss laughed, shoving him playfully as they walked by another door, "Yeah, well, good food is the one of the few things I miss from being with my mom."

"Hey Chuck-ayy!" David called as he passed an open door.

"GOOO ROSS-AYY!" The faceless voice shouted back.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and shook his head, making Derek laugh loudly. Morgan grinned at Reid, pulling him in for a side hug, and was pleasantly surprised when he relaxed into it.

The group turned a corner, and Spencer attempted to as well, but Derek stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Shhh..." Morgan's eyes shifted around the now empty hallway and grabbed Reid's hand.

Spencer gaped at him, blushing madly. "What are-?" He started to ask as Derek pulled him through a door, _A supply closet?_

Morgan shut the door quietly, pulling the string and letting the dim light click on. He reached out for Reid's face, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Spencer caught the breath that hitched in his throat, his heart beating wildly. He gazed up to Derek in bewilderment, "What..what was that?"

Morgan smiled and licked his lips subconsciously, "I've seen the way you look at me, you know...It's the same way I look at you."

Spencer's heart pounded in his chest, "You..you look at me the same way?" _Does he like me?_ He asked himself before repeating the question out loud, "Do..do you really like me?"

Derek's eyes widened at the slight panic, but another smile broke through the angles of his handsome face. A voice, never as insecure as it currently was, replied. "Do _you_ like _me_?"

Spencer nodded as Derek's thick arms surrounded him. They landed around his small waist, pulling him tight, startling him with the closeness. "I do...I didn't think you noticed, I'd actually hoped you hadn't."

Relief flooded through Derek, his body relaxing immensely. "I..I didn't think I would at first, I _didn't,_ actually...but god, kid...I can't get you off my mind." His voice was open and vulnerable as he spoke, "I-I've never wanted something like this...Please- just hold me back."

Spencer closed his eyes to calm himself, when he opened them he saw Derek's peering into his. He leaned into the close contact, wrapping his arms delicately around the stronger man and looking up with nervousness.

"I've never done this.." He blushed, feeling utterly foolish. "I'm sorry.."

Derek smiled and rested his forehead against Spencer's. "Don't apologize..you do that too much, especially for things that I find adorable."

"Sor-" He started, stopping himself before he could apologize once more. Derek laughed quietly before swooping down for a second, longer, and less chaste, kiss.

Spencer hesitantly followed Derek's motions, it was inexperienced and sloppy at first, but it was wonderful.

He felt a heavy hand fall behind his neck, pulling them closer as Reid desperately clung to Morgan's shirt. They crashed into the wall directly behind them, neither bothered by the barrier. They were in sync now, Reid easily catching his lips and tongue.

Derek pulled back, panting as he stared at Spencer's swollen lips and biting his own. He cracked a smile through the heavy breathing, "You sure you haven't done that before?"

Spencer grinned cheekily, a sudden confidence overtaking him. "I read about it in a book."

Morgan's eyes sparkled, "Well, then..I want to know what else you learned.." He replied, holding Reid's chin and pulling him back in.

.

.

"Where the hell did they go?" Aaron asked, confusion written all over his face. Neither had noticed their missing presence until they'd reached the elevators. "They just disappeared!"

"Maybe they already went back to the room?" Emily responded with doubt to her own theory.

Penelope shook her head, "They would have told us." She put her phone back in her bra and continued with a bit of concern, "Neither of them are answering their phones."

"I'm sure they're fine, guys." David announced, "We're in a limited access building, there is nowhere any bad guy could have gotten in...and I doubt that would have happened anyways."

Hotch nodded, "I agree with you, let's just go back to my room. They're probably already there."

Penelope didn't look convinced, but followed them anyways. "Okay, but if they're not in there, I'm tracking their cellphones."

Aaron stared at her, "You can do that?"

She shrugged,"Of course I can."

"Please tell me you haven't done that to any of us before.." Emily asked with a warning.

Garcia grinned innocently, "Of course not!"

.

.

Aaron unlocked his door, already knowing they wouldn't be in there solely because he had to do so.

"Okay, I'm tracking them!" Penelope declared, leaving no room for arguments.

.

.

"We need to go, the others are probably freaking out right now..well, Garcia probably is." Derek told Spencer as held each other in the closet, not kissing, just swaying.

Reid nodded, not wanting their friends to go looking for them. "What are we going to tell them?"

Derek opened the door, on the look out, before letting Spencer go ahead of him.

Morgan walked up to the vending machine near by and held his food card in the air with a grin. "We were buying them snacks."

Laughing, Reid joined him. "The prefect excuse."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for returning! Did you like that last chapter? I did. (I was imagining the shematthew birthday kiss and then some..)

I want to post chapter 8 SO bad right now...it's my favorite chapter so far..

Also, this story will be dark in certain chapters.

Please read and review!

/

Chapter 6: A Letter To A Lost Loved One

The entirety of their little 'team' sat in their writing class, an extracurricular activity that was pretty much forced upon the seniors.

The class wasn't bad, in fact it could be quite fun to write random stories and poetry, but their new topic was one that made each of them a little wary.

Mrs. Callahan stood at the front of the room, one hand on her pregnancy swell, the other being used to write on the dry erase board. She spoke as she wrote, "I want you all to write a letter to someone in your life that is no longer with you, or has passed away."

Her hand busied across the board, "You can tell that person the things you wish you'd said, tell that person some of the highlights of your life, whatever you want."

 _Great._ Spencer thought bitterly, _Rather than hiding away with Derek, we're going to have to actually do homework._

Normally, Reid wouldn't mind homework. But normally, Reid didn't have a beautiful man to kiss, to hold, to sneak around with...nor was it normal to have homework that brought up painful memories.

He'd already decided to write a letter to his mother, it was a logical, therapeutic, way to help deal with his own issues...but he wasn't sure if it would actually push him in a positive direction. If he were truly honest with himself, as well, he had no idea what to even say to her..what _could_ he say?

 _Okay..maybe I shouldn't write a letter to her..I should just write one to Nana Reid._

Morgan looked no better, a distant expression spreading across his face.

Spencer whispered to him, trying not to get too close in case his friends would think anything of it. "Hey..you okay?"

Derek smiled softly at him, brushing his fingers slyly against Spencer's. "Yeah, I'm okay, babe.."

He looked back bashfully, "Are you sure.. _babe_?"

Morgan chuckled, drawing a few glances from his friends, but he ignored them.

.

.

"You know the letter isn't due for another 2 days..we could be doing something better with our time, if you know what I mean." Derek winked at Spencer, keeping his voice low as he glanced at their friends from their position on the floor.

Reid smiled, covering it with his hand, but the giggle (yes, _giggle)_ ) escaped.

Rossi looked at him in amusement, the others laughed at the unexpected noise. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, nothing.."

"Nothing? You just giggled like a little schoolgirl." Prentiss' laughter echoed throughout the room.

Reid shook his head, embarrassed and not offering up an explanation.

"Hey, Spencer." Derek started, hinting towards his newfound partner, "Remember we were supposed to go talk to that lady in the front office, about that thing..."

He caught on quickly, "Oh yeah! Yeah, we..we should go do that before it closes."

Derek jumped up, Spencer following him. "Well, see you guys later."

The door shut, leaving the remaining friends to stare at one another quizzically.

"That was...weird." Emily chose her descriptive word carefully, eyebrows wrinkled together.

"Yeah.." Hotch agreed distractedly, staring at the closed door, David just smirked.

.

.

David sat at his wooden desk, tired head resting on his left hand. He sighed, he'd yet to complete his letter and it was already tugging at his heart.

 _Dear Harrison,_ was his original beginning, but he'd scratched it out, his buddy didn't like formalities, nor his first name.

 _Hey Scott..It's_ _be_ _en_ _a long time since I've seen you..I think about you often (I hope you don't take that the wrong way), and I hope, wherever you are, that you're doing better._

 _My teacher told us to write to someone we'd lost, tell them things that we'd wished we said, or just to tell them stories...there are something things I could write to you, but I'd rather you be right here beside me so I could yell it at your face._

 _I'll never understand how you could get hooked on cocaine, let alone have it get so bad that you'd do as much as you did on your final night...I'm angry with you. I've never been as mad as the morning I found out what you'd done. I respected you, you were someone to look up to, someone I'd proudly call my best friend...and despite your down spiral, I still love you, and respect the person you were._

 _I don't know what to tell you from here, maybe I'll see you again one day. -Rossi_

He gritted his teeth, he was angry, and even though he felt guilty for it he knew Harrison wouldn't.

.

.

Penelope curled up with an abundance of stuffed animals, her roommates fast asleep. She stared at them for a moment, both of them were so nice, much nicer than the previous people she'd had the pleasure of sharing rooms with.

The plump blonde pulled her laptop closer to her, attempting to finish her paper without crying.

 _To my parents, Vehlia and George Garcia.._

 _I don't like writing your names down like that..it reminds me of the newspaper articles announcing your deaths._

 _So..to my mom and dad, my stars that I'm convinced still shine for me, I want to tell you how much I love and miss both of you._

 _Mom, if you're out there somewhere watching over me (which I sadly doubt), do not blame yourself for the things that happened in foster care and the group homes..and I say this because I know you would._

 _I thought about both of you each day, I talked about you two to every foster parents that took me in, probably because it felt as though I was keeping you alive. It took me a long time to accept that you guys were gone._

 _I've been with bad families, and horrible ones..and a few good ones too, but none ever compared to the love that I felt from you._

 _When I was in my last group home, I was beaten by three of the kids who lived there with me because of my inability to let go of you..I did, after that experience. And now, I'm at a boarding school (it was this, or another group home) and I can finally say that I'm moving on and that I do have a family.._

Her movements stopped, tears dripping onto the keyboard. Her face was illuminated by the screen until she slowly shut it, staring at the wall opposite of her.

.

.

Hotch scooted his chair closer to the library computer desk, glancing from his notebook to the computer and back again.

He rubbed his temples, he didn't like this assignment..it was too personal, Aaron didn't _do_ personal. His friends would joke that he was a robot, well, he preferred it that way.

 _It occurred to me that you were never named. You could have been Elliot, or Reese, or Alexander, but our parents couldn't bare the thought of naming you just to bury you. In all honesty, that decision makes me furious...I want to be able to think of you as my brother, _, not as my brother that I never got to know._

 _When they showed you to me, I didn't want to believe it..seeing you unmoving, not breathing, just laying there...I just started to cry._

 _You never got the chance to develop a personality, or date a boy of girl, or play a sport, or act in a play...I would have loved you whatever you'd done, because you were..you ARE my brother._

 _I love you, and I wish I could tell you that, that you would be able to feel that..._

 _Your older brother, Aaron._

.

.

Emily resided under an oak tree on campus, watching the leaves fall beside her forgotten notebook.

She glanced at the spiral after a leaf landed on it, and groaned. _How am I supposed to pick one person to write about? I've lost so many.._

She'd written three so far, unable to choose, Mrs. Callahan would just have to deal with it. She began her fourth, this one not to a person, but to a loved one just as well.

 _Hey boy! I miss you dearly, you were the one constant in my ever-changing scenery._

 _When mom brought you 'home' (The place we stayed for maybe a year), I didn't think you'd actually stick around..she has a tendency to pretend things will remain stable and then uproot us again._

 _But you were always there, pretending to sleep at the end of bed before you crawled onto my pillow..and even though I'd tell you to get down, I wish you were still here to cuddle up with me._

 _I've told you all of my secrets, I've cried into your fur, I've played with you for hours on end..you were my best friend, you were my family._

 _Thank you for being there when no one else was. I miss you, Sergio_.

.

.

Morgan looked at Reid, both were finishing their essays after sneaking off once more for some alone time, but neither wanted the other to read their letters, and both respected the privacy.

He fought off the emotions, the sighs, and the tears, as he re-read his words...he wouldn't let them get passed his barrier.

 _It feels really weird to write down what I think about all of the time, about you, about mom, about Des and Sarah...almost as surreal as it felt watching you die._

 _I've always looked up to you, you were my hero (along with momma) from the very beginning, and you've made me want to be a hero just like you._

 _Your passing brought many sad, quiet nights and dinners, with painful memory recounting and stories._

 _It hurts that you're not here, and I tried to find someone else to look up to..but the one I found was full of betrayal. I hope that you wouldn't think less of me for what happened with my mentor...I was just trying to step up and be the man of the house._

 _I thought about doing what you did, after the first incident with **him.**.but then I remembered how much it hurt when you died, I couldn't do that to them._

 _I left home after that secret came to light, I couldn't look at mom and pretend that I was okay..and I know, I just know, she couldn't pretend that she didn't look at me differently. So I applied at this boarding school, and got in with the skills that that bastard taught me...but I'm getting stronger, so I can be the hero that you were, that you taught me to be._

.

.

Spencer glanced at his secret boyfriend from across the room, he'd been quiet as he wrote his paper, much as Reid suspected he would be..this wasn't an easy topic.

Reid decided that he couldn't write a letter to his mother, it was too painful to put his thoughts into words. He had jotted down a bogus essay, one that didn't make his heart beat unstably, one that didn't make him want to do something stupid.

He looked at Derek again before crumpling the paper and tossing it in the trash, not wanting to think about the subject any longer.

 _Maybe one day I'll be able to actually talk to someone about this._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for returning! Compilation of small scenes, there's one for /u/RedCoral..hope y'all like it.

Spencer's been here maybe 3 weeks so far? I'm not really sticking to a timeline. I can't wait to post the next chapter!

Please read and review!

/

Chapter 7: With A Little Help From My Friends

The door to Spencer's room slammed open, effectively scaring the shit out of the teen. He jumped and yelled, _One of the few times I'm left alone and someone breaks into my room!_

But his fear quickly vanished, the 'robber' was merely Emily.

"Why are you bursting into my room?" He asked, annoyed, then seeing the slight panic on her face.

"Hurry up, come with me!" She urged, ignoring the question and tugging him up.

Her panic transferred into him, but she still ignored any questions he asked her as she pulled him to her room.

Prentiss quickly opened her door, revealing Garcia standing atop the dresser and screaming.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT WENT!" The blonde yelled to her friend, eyes darting around the room.

"Where what went?" Spencer asked, trying to back out of the doorway.

"The SPIDER! It was freaking huge, oh my god! I don't know what kind it is, what if it's poisonous?" Penelope told him, grabbing a binder to protect herself.

Despite his arachnophobia, Spencer couldn't let this hypocrisy slide. Instead, he smirked as Emily stood on her bed, she too refusing to get close to the spider.

"One, you're wondering if it's _venomous_ or not, not poisonous." He crossed his arms, smirk still playing at his lips, "And two, you two told me you'd never need help identifying, and I believe that ties in with killing, a spider."

Emily spurted and glared. "This isn't funny, Reid!"

Penelope agreed, "Seriously, Boy Genius! Spiders around here _can_ be bad."

He shook his head, secretly loving teasing them. "Sorry, you told me you didn't want any help." With that, he turned to leave.

They yelled after him, but he focused in on the 'huge' arachnid crawling near the doorway, stepping on it slyly as he retreated to his room.

He heard them scream his name and he laughed to himself, they hadn't even known he'd killed it, and he wasn't going to reassure them.

.

.

The next day, after the rest of his friends had been told about the spider incident, they sat at a table in the near-empty cafeteria.

Derek sat close to Spencer, appearing to just be bored and leaning on him carelessly. "So, Pen..why don't you want to work with Jill and Stephan?"

"I don't want to fail just because other people have terrible taste." Penelope said simply, brushing off her nails. "Stephan wore bell bottoms yesterday, and not the good kind, either."

Aaron scoffed and laughed, "As opposed to your bell bottoms?"

She rolled her eyes and brushed him off with the flick of the hand. "Those were vintage hippie jeans, it doesn't count."

"Why does it matter to you what people wear?" Spencer asked insecurely, he didn't particularly like this side of Penelope, it reminded him of the cheerleaders at his old school.

"The way someone dresses shows their significance, Reid." She told him matter-of-factly, "If you don't dress well, people won't like you..it's just the way the world works."

He sat up straight, unintentionally pushing Morgan off of him in the process. He stared directly at her, "I suppose you don't like me, then."

The others felt the slight tension, each watching the scene with a readiness to intervene.

Penelope stared back at him, dumbfounded. "Of course I like you!"

"I don't dress in the way you think of as fashionable, I don't follow trends or buy expensive clothes." He reminded her, including other comments she'd said before.

"You have a style, Spencer." She replied, trying to ease his annoyance. "One that's unique to you, everyone needs that."

"Then why do you care what Stephan wears?" He shot back, though not in anger. "What if the 'wrong' kind of bell bottoms are _his_ style?"

"Kid's got a point.." Emily murmured, David nodding his head in agreement.

Garcia put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge people's clothing...I'm sure people judge mine."

Reid gave her a childlike smile, resting back against his chair.

.

.

"Why did Mrs. Callahan want to talk to you?" Derek asked as Spencer left the woman's classroom. They were supposed to have left with their friends to go see a movie by now, it was Friday, after all.

Spencer shrugged, "She was upset that I didn't turn in my 'Loved One' essay."

Morgan's face revealed confusion, "I saw you write it, why didn't you turn it in?"

Another shrug, "I threw it away, didn't like it." His voice was nonchalant, as if it was normal for him to disregard assignments.

"Since when do you not do your homework?" Morgan pecked like a hen at him.

Spencer resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they walked side by side. "I'm allowed to skip an assignment once in a while."

Derek shook his head slightly, he didn't understand how someone so smart would willingly jeopardize his grade. "You're too smart to just not do an assignment, Pretty Boy..I bet that paper was an A plus."

He shook his head this time, knowing what was coming. He sighed, "Sometimes I think people expect too much from me..they think I'm this talented, smart kid, but, in reality?" He ended his sentence there, he just wanted to go have fun.

Derek stopped him and looked at him, "In reality...what?"

Spencer stared back, responding quietly. "In reality...I'm nothing." The sentence was said with yet another shrug, and Derek looked at him in pity.

"You're not nothing, kid." The muscular teen told him, realizing just how little he knew about his new boyfriend. "Do you really think that?"

 _"You're nothing, Spencer!" His mother screamed at him, slapping his face as she raved._

He started walking again, "Yeah, I do."

"That's not how we feel."

"I don't know why not." Spencer left it at that as they came to the front doors of the school.

.

.

They'd joined their friends at the bus stop, Derek appearing distant and upset while Spencer smiled towards them.

"What's up, Morgan?" Rossi asked him off to the side, not wanting to call him out in front of everyone.

Derek bit his lip, staring at Spencer as he laughed at something Aaron had said. "Reid didn't turn in his essay for Callahan."

David glanced in the lanky brunette's direction. "Okay, that's a little weird, but why does it bother _you_ so much?"

"That's not what's bugging me.." He replied, the bus pulling into the distance.

"What is, then?"

"The kid just doesn't seem to value himself much, I mean, he didn't even think Penelope liked him...and, well, he basically told me." His voice was hurt, "I don't think he believes that any of us want him here."

David appeared to be in deep thought as he stroked his chin, "He'll realize it eventually."

"What if he realizes it too late?" Derek asked, he himself not even sure what he was implying.

David seemed to get it though, "You don't think he'd kill himself, do you?"

Derek's chest ached at the words, but he shrugged. "I didn't think my father would, either."

The bus screeched to a halt then, leaving David to stare after Derek in astonishment. No one knew how his father had died, they'd always assumed it had been on the job.

"You coming, Dave?" Aaron asked him with a funny look from the door of the metro.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

.

.

The group stood in the concession stand line, a few of them laughing with each other. Derek, Spencer, and David had finally joined in the discussion, opting to 'forget' about the two discussions they'd had for brighter topics.

"I seriously can't wait to see this movie, it's supposed to be hilarious!" Aaron repeated for the fifth time with a large grin on his face.

Emily smiled at him, glad to see him happy. It hadn't taken him a while to get over his breakup with Hayley, and everyone had been ecstatic when he opened up to them again.

Reid sipped on his drink, holding popcorn in his other hand as he waited for his friends to get their food.

Derek stepped up to the counter, mulling over the choices before glancing back at Spencer. "Hey, Snowflake, do you want any candy?"

Reid choked on his drink as his friends bursted into a fit of laughter (even the cashier seemed amused). Derek's eyes widened, and Spencer desperately wished no one had heard the nickname he'd been given in private.

Morgan attempted to play it off, grinning charismatically at his friends, showing to them that it was a joke. "Well?"

Spencer swallowed roughly, "Uh..no, no thanks."

Derek smiled, nerves still biting at him, though he refused to let it show. "Let's go watch that movie."

.

.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Derek sighed. Reid and Morgan were in the woods again, sitting under a tall tree.

"Can I...I want to tell you something."

Spencer looked over, the seriousness of his tone catching his attention wholly. "Anything."

Morgan swallowed the lump in his throat. "We, uh, we don't know that much about each other."

Reid looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"I know about the bullying you've gone through, and about your dad..and you do know lots of things about me..but there is something I've never told any of my friends."

Spencer stared at him, holding his hand. "After my dad killed himself.." He choked on his words, "I started playing football, I told you that.."

"You did."

"Um, the..the man that trained me..Carl Burford.." Morgan started again, not wanting Reid to view him as weak, but something was urging him to tell him. "He..he would molest me, and..rape me."

Spencer stopped at the words, sympathy replacing his wonder. "Oh, god.."

Derek looked off, "That's why I'm here, when my mom found out..she couldn't stop staring at me in pity, I couldn't handle seeing her distraught because of _me.._.we'd already gone through that with my dad...I had to leave."

Spencer accepted Derek's head leaning into his shoulder, holding the back of it lovingly. "I was 12, Reid!" The sob broke out.

"I'm so sorry, Derek.." Spencer held onto him forcefully, Derek holding back as though he were his only lifeline. "I'm so, so sorry."

Morgan nodded into him, "Don't..don't tell anyone, please.."

Spencer shook his head, "I'd never do that, I'd never betray your trust like that."

Derek nodded, leaning back and wiping his tears. "I..I know..I can trust you, I feel it." He intertwined his fingers with Spencer's, "I've never trusted anyone."

Reid smiled sadly at him, knowing he trusted him as well...but he couldn't tell Morgan his own deepest secrets, that moment just wasn't the time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is the sole reason I created the story...I've been replaying it in my head since even before I was writing AFS. I love y'all for sticking with my stories :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Please read and review!

/

Chapter 8: Awkward Situations

Derek chuckled lowly, pulling Spencer close by the tie, loving his outfit choice of the day. "God, you look so hot, Pretty Boy."

Reid blushed a deep scarlet red, a tiny grin manifesting itself on his face. "Derek, they could come back at any time.."

Morgan shook his head, "Hotch has been at that Law competition all day, David and Emily are with Pen shopping...and when Penelope is shopping, well, she won't be back till curfew."

Morgan walked Reid to the bed, pushing him against the pillow gently, never taking his lips off of him.

"Mmm..you taste like chocolate." Spencer murmured happily.

Derek laughed into his mouth. "Trust you to like my mouth because it's sugary."

The chocolatey teen settled onto Spencer's hips, staying in place for the moment as he kissed him.

Reid was the first to curl his hips, eliciting a surprised moan from his partner. He smiled shyly as he pulled back, and was met with the gaze of a lion in heat.

Derek moved back in, fixating on the lean teen's neck. He darted his tongue out, licking in a circle at deliberately slow speed before sucking lightly.

Spencer bucked his hips again, hands finding their way to Derek's ass, rubbing his own small circles.

They moved slowly against each other as Derek continued to suck on Spencer's neck. Reid dragged a curious hand down Morgan's chest and back up, staring in wonder after the caramel teen removed the shirt.

Spencer reached his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples. Derek growled deep in his throat, quickening his movements slightly.

Satisfied with the reaction, he craved to see what else he could bring out. He moved his hands down, cautiously, to Morgan's tented pants.

He placed his hands lower, and Derek slowed his pace, panting. Spencer looked to him for approval, and was given it.

Grinding against Reid's palm, Morgan groaned again but shook his head. "I..want you..to feel it too.."

Spencer understood, removing his hand as Derek ground against Reid's own erection. Spencer's eyes closed as he panted and moaned.

Derek went back to his neck, biting down. Spencer moaned loudly, the vibration sending a shiver down Morgan's spine.

Morgan sucked on the love bite and slipped a hand into the top of Spencer's waist band. Reid gasped again, eyes fluttering open and landing across the room.

Derek pulled his face up, still dry humping him, not realizing that Spencer had stopped mimicking the ministrations. "Did you like that, Pretty Boy?" He asked breathily, the smirk lustful.

Reid didn't respond, frozen. Derek's face dropped at his lover's scared face, panicking. "What's wrong? Did I go too far?"

Spencer shook his head slowly, eyes never straying from the doorway.

Derek looked at him strangely before turning his body halfway to the door, his heart nearly stopped, eyes going wide. "Oh, fuck.."

Aaron, David, Emily, and Penelope gaped at them, with wide eyes and dropped jaws, all trying to think of something to say.

Morgan pulled the blanket over Reid, not wanting them to see his hard-on, not even thinking to cover his own. Spencer gripped the blanket, face burning, no words able to form.

"Um...we'll, we'll c-come back..later.." Garcia sputtered uncomfortably before slowly closing the door.

Neither of them moved, both breathing slowly and heavily until Spencer started to cry. "Oh my god..oh my god, no, no, no.."

Derek's head snapped towards the teen, who seemed to be in the beginnings of a panic attack.

Reid's breath picked up, his panting no longer sexual, instead coming out in quick bouts.

Morgan put his hands on Reid's biceps, concern written all over his face. "Babe, Babe? Calm down, it's gonna be okay."

Spencer stared at him, tears in his eyes. "It's not! It's not going to be okay, oh god, what if they tell everyone? What if Hotch tells Strauss?"

Morgan tried not to panic as well, though the idea of everyone knowing that he was bisexual was certainly anxiety-inducing. "That's not going to happen, none of them would do that to me, to you."

Derek was sitting back by now, Spencer pushed against the wall. "Maybe not you, but they haven't known me long..what if they hate me for doing th-his to you..what if they hate you for be-being with me? I don't want anyone to hurt you, Derek.." He was rambling, and he knew it. He knew he wasn't making much sense, but people could be senseless. His mother and the various bullies he'd had, after all, were prime examples.

Derek grabbed his hand, caressing it. "They're not homophobic, they're not going to hate you, or me." Spencer was calming down now, "And you didn't do anything bad to me, Spencer, I wanted it just as much as you...it's not a bad thing."

Reid nodded, hugging Derek. He buried his face in his neck, "I know..I just don't ever want to hurt you, or have anyone else hurt you."

Morgan held onto him, not wanting, or able, to let him go. Both of them had their reasons for this being terrifying. "Spencer..it's alright..I love you, okay?"

Reid laughed sharply, the timing and wording just felt funny. "Okay..I love you too."

"Tonight is going to be really awkward." Spencer commented a few minutes later, his voice stressed.

"Dinner, or having Hotch give us the sex talk?" Derek joked with nervousness.

Spencer laughed, surprisingly more at ease now. "Maybe he'll be so on edge, he won't snore."

Morgan laughed miserably, throwing his head back. "Oh man..we're going to get so much shit for this."

Reid sighed, nodding. "I just hope no one else finds out..not that I'm ashamed of you or anything, if anything, you should be ashamed of me.."

Derek threw him an incredulous look, "I don't really want people knowing, either..but why, in the hell, would I ever be ashamed of you?"

"I'm me, and you're you." Spencer said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...and to Reid? It was.

Derek shook his head, "One day I'll prove to you how great you are."

.

.

"I don't think I'm ready to do this.."

The unsure voice spoke again, the fourth time since they'd left their dorm to go to the cafeteria.

They would have gone out to eat, seeing as it was the weekend, but the last shuttle of the night had already returned.

"Well, I don't know about you, but after all that fun we were having.." Derek smirked as he spoke, trying to lighten his nerves, "I'm pretty hungry."

Spencer smiled and laughed, beet red, but okay with it in private. "Yeah..I am too, but they're going to stare at us..maybe we can sit alone?"

"Ha! Yeah right, if we do that, _everyone_ will know.." Derek told him as they entered the cafeteria. Spencer nodded, resigned.

.

.

Derek and Spencer held their trays, walking slowly towards the group. The award tension seeming to have already settled in, seeing as their friends stopped talking as soon as they were in sight.

Their seats were left alone, ready for them to sit right at the edge of the table. Derek sat first, eyeing his boyfriend who shakily followed.

No one spoke, all exchanging glances with the new couple until Rossi began to laugh quietly.

"I totally knew it." David said triumphantly, grinning to himself.

Spencer and Derek looked at each other, then towards David. The friends in between just watching quietly.

Spencer looked down, feeling like he was going to cry all over again, but he swallowed it. Derek looked just as uneasy.

"It's okay, you know." Penelope said then, breaking the silence.

Emily nodded, "We just..weren't expecting it."

"I wasn't expecting it right next to my bed." Aaron mumbled seriously.

Emily slowly began to laugh at Hotch, turning into a full on giggle, the other friends joining in.

Even Derek grinned, and Spencer peeked out from behind his hands.

"It's..it's okay?" Reid squeaked out, the question sounding like a beg. Morgan wanted to hold him, comfort him..and he almost did, before remembering where he was. Instead, he looked sadly at his boyfriend.

They all caught the loving look, and everyone (minus Rossi) wondered how they'd missed it before, if they even had.

"Hey, between you and Alecia Feddenheart? You're the obvious choice." Emily joked, giving him a playful shove and a reassuring smile.

Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled softly as he saw Spencer hide his grin. Morgan held Reid's eyes. "There was never any contest."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter...I'm not sure how I feel about this one as far as the writing goes..

Please tell me what you think!

/

Chapter 9: Will You Hold My Hand?

Emily closed her eyes with a shaky sigh, one hand clutching the small stick.

It had been four minutes, one more minute and she'd know the answer to her terrifying question. _Am I pregnant?_

Opening her eyes, she looked into the mirror, unable to look down. Despite her overwhelming urge to cry, she held it in.

Seven minutes since she'd taken the test now, and she was finally able to muster up the courage to read the results.

 _Two lines, pregnant._ She bit her lip, setting the pregnancy test on the counter of her bathroom and sliding to the floor.

She sat there, staring at the shower curtain, hand finding it's way to her necklace in worry. _I can't be pregnant._

A few tears fell, her nose dripping as well. Wiping them away in frustration, she shook her head. _How could I be so stupid? Mom will_ _kill me.._

A knock sounded at the door, "Hey, Emily, are you okay? You've been in there a while." The concerned voice belonged to one of her roommates, Mindhi.

Startled, she took a few moments to respond. "Yeah, I'm alright! I'm just fixing my makeup."

She could feel the presence still hovering near the door. She grabbed the test and box and shoved it into her purse before giving herself a once over in the mirror.

Prentiss nodded solemnly to herself, hoping her roommates, the twins, wouldn't see through her lie as she opened the door.

Sure enough, Mindhi and Jeanne were there, she smiled to them in reassurance. "I'll see you guys later."

.

.

Spencer had been watching her since the beginning of breakfast. The constant pacifying actions, along with her lack of retorts, made him believe that something was bothering Emily.

He wasn't sure if the others noticed, they all seemed too enthralled by their conversation of a far-away holiday break to analyze anyone.

Prentiss caught his glances, his unasked questions, his worry..but gave him no indication that she knew.

Reid was still new to the group, and even though she'd seen him in a _very_ vulnerable position last week, she still wasn't sure about telling him her problems. Then again, she didn't feel comfortable telling the people she'd known since they were fourteen either.

One last look was shared between the two teens, a confirming glance that said something wasn't okay.

.

.

It had been one week since she'd taken the first test, and she'd taken three more as well. Each one confirmed what she already knew, and effectively made her more anxious.

She hadn't told the guy, they weren't dating after all, he was just a bad decision at a party one night.

 _I don't even remember his name..._ She shook her head, disgusted with herself.

She knew she had to deal with her situation, it would be all too soon that people would notice.

Her mother would surely pull her out of school, hiding her away and forcing her to have the baby, only to have her pretend it wasn't her own.

Her hands trembled at the thought of being locked away for nine months before having the child ripped away from her. She shook her head again, grabbing her laptop.

Prentiss researched abortion clinics, as well as women's centers near by for nearly an hour, hoping to find one that didn't require a legal guardian to come along.

She settled on an establishment at 1:03 in the morning, pushing the air out of her mouth in slight relief, now she just had to make an appointment and get there.

She decided she couldn't tell anyone, the fear of how they'd perceive her was too great. She laid on her side, hoping she was doing the right thing.

.

.

"Hey, Reid?" Emily called out to him from across the pathway, beckoning for him to meet her.

He had planned on going to the main office to see if he'd received any mail that hadn't been delivered, hoping that _maybe_ his father would send him a care package...or just _something_ to let him know he hadn't forgotten him.

But Emily was more important at the moment, as she had been these past two weeks, so he quickly crossed the grass to her.

"Hey, Prentiss." He smiled at her knowingly, "Everything okay?"

She bit her lip, "Could I talk to you..about something important?" Her head dropped down slightly, "No one else can know."

He nodded, gesturing to a bench to the left of them. Even through the awkwardness he felt one-on-one with his friends, when someone was in need of an ear he always came through.

She followed him to the bench, sitting and placing her hands in her lap. "Reid, I messed up."

He stared at her, "How badly?"

She dropped her voice to a whisper as a student passed them, her leg bouncing anxiously. "I'm pregnant."

Spencer couldn't help the widening of his eyes, nor the absolute curiosity as to why she told _him_ of all people. "Oh." Was all he could say.

Emily would have laughed if she hadn't been so upset, so instead, she began to explain herself. "I'm sorry for putting my problems on you, but I do trust you..I trust that you won't tell anyone."

"You do realize you'll begin to show, a pregnancy isn't an easy thing to hide...and then there are the other symptoms, like morning sickne-"

"I know..." She cut him off with an apologetic look. "Spencer...I-" the words wouldn't come out.

His eyebrows furrowed as tears began to build up in her dark eyes. "Em?"

"I don't want..I _can't_ keep the baby." Prentiss told him softly, not looking him in the eye.

The words flowed into his ears, the endless knowledge and statistics coming to play. He immediately felt bad for his friend, wanting nothing more than to help her..even if he wasn't the greatest support system.

Reid nodded slowly, knowing her plan, "I can go with you, if you'd like."

Her head rose in surprise, a small, sad smile through the tears on her face. "I..I'd appreciate that...I was going to ask you."

Spencer abandoned his rule of no touching, giving Emily a hug. She clung onto him, head buried in his shoulder. "I'm sorry for asking you to do this, I didn't know what else to do, I wasn't going to tell anyone...but at that first appointment, I felt so alone. She cried, glad no one was around anymore.

They sat back, _both_ wiping tears from their eyes. Reid shook his head, _That's where sent went,_ "No, Emily.. _I'm_ sorry. What..what day is your appointment?"

She screwed her eyes shut, his apology for some reason taking a toll on her. "Saturday, since everyone except me and you has something going on until at least three...if that's okay with you."

"I'll be there with you, Emily."

.

.

"Babe, what's up?" Derek questioned him, Aaron scrutinizing him as well.

"Nothing, why?" He replied innocently, attempting to hold his gaze with the two.

"Because you've been quiet all week, even last week you seemed a little off." Hotch answered, placing his book aside. "You haven't even been staring at Derek like a little puppy dog."

"I'm always quiet." He answered, before screwing up his face. " _And,_ I take offense to that last comment."

"Anyways...You're not quiet like this, you look worried." Derek told him after laughing with Aaron.

 _You haven't noticed Emily's worry...maybe she's better at hiding it._

"You guys worry too much, I really just don't talk that much." That much was true, he could go days without speaking, not that they'd seen that yet.

Derek stared at him from across the room, both of them felt awkward cuddling with Aaron in the room. He nodded, not believing him, but turned back to his comic book.

Spencer would have sighed if it wouldn't draw attention to himself, instead he bit his lip. _I wonder how Emily is holding up._

.

.

.

"Mmm...I'll miss you too, Spencer." Derek laughed when Reid didn't end the hug.

Spencer blushed, pulling back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

"Yeah, right." Morgan rolled his eyes, he hated having to go to school captain meetings. "You sure you don't want to come?"

Spencer gave him a look, "No, I don't think I'd like being in a room filled with alpha-males."

Morgan pouted, "But you like me!"

With a grin, and another kiss by the closed door, Spencer said goodbye. "I do. But there's only so much testosterone that I can handle."

.

.

After Derek left, Spencer let out a heavy sigh. He was going with Emily to the clinic today, and she seemed to be getting more and more depressed as the day came closer.

He knew it was her who was knocking, and quickly let her in. "Hey, Em."

She gave him a tired smile, "Hey."

"Are you ready?" He asked, the question referencing both mentally and physically.

Prentiss nodded, "Thank you again, for doing this with me..it helps having someone to talk to."

He smiled as he locked his door, "I'm just glad I could help you, you shouldn't have to do it alone."

They began walking to the bus stop, and Emily nodded to him, but didn't speak.

He glanced at her, "You don't have to feel guilty, you're being responsible about this..it's your choice, not your mother's or anyone else's."

Her sigh was one of relief, both shaky and long-winded, but she smiled. "Thank you."

.

.

"Your mom won't find out about this, right?" Spencer asked as they sat in the waiting room. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

She shook her head, "I withdrew money from my account in small amounts on different days...she won't know."

Reid's eyes widened slightly, nodding his head in appreciation. "That's really smart."

A grin spread across her face, however, her hands clutched her jacket. "You have to learn to hide things with a mother like her, I'm sure you've had to do the same...almost every teenager does."

He nodded subtly, the only lies he told were to the people who questioned him about his mother, his bruises, and his home life. "I suppose I have.."

"Emily?" The older nurse called to her softly, a reassuring smile on her weathered face.

Both Reid and Prentiss stood immediately, approaching the woman.

"Hi, Rebecca...this is Spencer." Emily informed the lady, before her eyes widened. "He's not the dad!"

"Okay." The nurse smiled, gesturing for them to follow her through the door. "I'm glad you have someone for support."

Emily smiled, "Me too."

.

.

"Now, in your first appointment, I gave you _Mifepristone._ " The gray-haired doctor told her from his chair.

Emily nodded, and Spencer just listened, he knew everything about the procedure already.

His quiet voice continued, not one to wander off topic. "The pill should have effectively blocked the hormone that makes the lining of the womb suitable for the fertilized egg."

Another nod, "Since you didn't reach out to me, or go to the ER, I'm assuming you didn't experience any _heavy_ bleeding, or pain?"

"None at all, actually." Emily said.

"Good, you will be given the second medicine, prostaglandin, today. Within four to six hours of taking it, your womb lining will break down and be lost, along with the embryo, through bleeding from your vagina."

Spencer suppressed a cringe at the doctor's words, the topic of anything sexual generally made him feel incredibly awkward. Emily, however, didn't seem to mind.

"You said it will be painful...how painful?" Her voice was wary.

"This part of the process can be painful, but you can take a painkiller." Doctor Gideon told her softly, "The pain varies from patient to patient."

Spencer took hold of her hand then, the apprehension her face crying out for help. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"None of that, miss Prentiss." Gideon chided, "It's my job to make sure women are healthy and handle matters such as this _safely._ "

She nodded, staring at the pill he'd brought out.

"Too many young women attempt dangerous forms of abortion.." The doctor commented absently before handing her the prostaglandin and a cup of water.

She accepted the offering, glancing at Reid. "Bottoms up..." She joked without any real humor.

.

.

"I'm so glad the twins live 20 minutes away." Emily commented as the walked back to the shuttle, "They're gone for the weekend, so they won't bother me."

"Everyone else will." Spencer retorted, holding her purse for her, along with his own bag. "And you're going to be..bleeding, and in pain, you shouldn't be up and about."

She tilted her head to the side, "You could throw them off my tracks.."

He looked at her skeptically, "How would I be able to do that? If I say you're sick, they won't care, and you don't live close to here."

"I'll say my mom is in town and I'll be with her all day."

"You have to check in and out at the office, they'll call your mom to make sure you're actually with her."

"Not if I'm actually in my room!" Emily replied, frustrated at the holes in her plan.

He nodded slowly, allowing her to get on the bus first. "Okay, that could work...you'll have to keep your lights off though."

Emily sighed, "Yeah...but at least I have some junk food stocked up in my room."

He cracked a smile at that, a quiet laugh breaking past his lips before giving her a reluctant pat on the shoulder. "You're sure you're okay?"

She smiled contentedly, the bus shaking as it rumbled down the road, "I am."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Glad y'all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as well...

The statistics used in this chapter were from 2013, but obviously Spencer was not 7 in 2013. Also, I don't know _that_ much about schizophrenia, so take scenes involving it with a grain of salt, please!

Tell me what you think, or anything you'd like to see.

/

Chapter 10: Scars Are Reminders

Spencer looked down at his phone for the millionth time since Emily's appointment. He'd told his friends she had left with her mother, but they all found it somewhat odd.

 _Reid: Feeling okay?_

After sending the text off, he rejoined the group to see everyone looking at him.

"Over there in LaLa land again, kid?" Derek asked sweetly from beside him. Spencer just smiled in response and they went back to their conversation.

 _Emily: Yeah..just took the pain meds. Did you tell them I left?_

 _Spencer: I did. I don't think they believe me though. Is it bad?_

"What about next week?" Aaron asked, in reference to their barbecue plan. The others nodded, Spencer included.

"We need to get watermelon too...and sides." Penelope added, "Der-Bear, want to go with me to town that day?"

Morgan grinned before lowering his voice and glancing around the cafeteria. "Sure, but you'll have to get permission from Pretty Boy first."

Penelope looked to Reid seriously, "Can I take my ex-lover away from you for a while? You'll be busy with Rossi teaching you how to cook."

"I don't own him, Penelope."

His friends, and Derek laughed. David smiled, "Yeah, right. Morgan would follow you to the end of the Earth...if that doesn't show loyalty, I don't know what does."

Spencer's lips fell into a thin line, "That doesn't mean I control him.." He smiled shyly then, "...But yeah, go ahead."

He ignored the eruption of laughter in favor of his phone.

 _Emily: Alright. I'll text later, don't want them to wonder why we're talking so much. Bye Spence._

 _Spencer: Goodbye. Feel better, and text me if you need anything._

He put the phone away, jumping back into the conversation before anyone could pester him.

.

.

Reid laid in his bed, the dark of night concealing the fact that he was awake. His fingers traced over his stomach, finding their way to an old scar near his navel.

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop his mind from remembering.

* * *

 _Spencer, at the young age of 7, knew far too much for his age. Such things tended to happen when you were a genius, but his knowledge didn't only come from books...they came from experiences._

 _"71.4 percent of abuse involves neglect." Spencer told himself as he made himself a cheese and mayonnaise sandwich for dinner...for the 6th time that week._

 _It wasn't his father's fault in his opinion, he wasn't entirely aware of the situation at home...because, well, he wasn't always there._

 _He made a face at his 'meal', telling himself that he'd learn to cook nutritious food one day. He grabbed two more slices of bread, hoping his mother would actually eat tonight._

 _His mother had been in bed all day, yelling for him to grab her water, or a book for her to read. She refused her medication and refused to exercise, all the while begging him not to tattle to his father. Not that he ever did._

 _"M-mom?" His voice was small, she had began to crumble into an episode over the past few hours, her rambling slowly coming to play. But he hoped that he'd get her to eat before she truly spiraled down._

 _He sighed, another episode to deal with without his father. "Mom, I made you a sandwich."_

 _"I don't want your food!" She told him loudly from the recliner, a sneer ruining her once beautiful face. "You've probably poisoned it, you little rat."_

 _Spencer bit back the hurt, placing the plate down next to her without a second glance in her direction._

 _The screech of the footrest closing startled him, and he turned to see if his mother was actually going to eat._

 _Instead, he saw her towering above him, a scowl sprawled across her face. "Where do you think you're going? I don't trust you in this house!"_

 _"I'm going to eat my food, at the table." He responded calmly, not wanting to fire her up._

 _"You're not allowed in my house, I didn't give you permission!" Diana's voice was even louder now, her steps as loud as the thunder he loathed._

 _"Mom? Please..." His tone was nearing desperate, with a splash of exhaustion and fear. He knew what was coming._

 _Mrs. Reid grabbed him roughly by the twist of his wrist the second he tried to flee the room, his tiny frame slamming back into her torso with a pained gasp. "Don't even think about it!"_

 _The young Spencer cringed, wanting to cradle the injury but physically unable to do so. "Please, I'll leave. Just let me go, okay?"_

 _"Good!" The shrill voice screamed, shoving him out of her grasp towards the door. "GET OUT!"_

 _The seven year old slammed into an end table, the sharp corner tearing into the now exposed skin of his stomach. He screamed in pain, clutching his wound as he fell to the ground in a ball._

 _He laid in that position, morbidly wondering why she hadn't struck again. He snuck a glance at the now quiet living room, unsure if he really wanted to see her face._

 _Diana sat on the floor against the side of her recliner staring at her son, hand_ _covering her mouth, and tears running down her cheeks._

 _The two held eye contact, both faces showing pain._

 _Diana stared at her son still, head shaking. "No...my baby..I'm so sorry."_

 _Spencer stood shakily, averting his eyes and murmuring almost silently to himself as he looked at his blood-stained shirt before walking out of the room. "46.8 percent of abuse is physical."_

* * *

"Pretty Boy?" Derek's tired whisper brought Spencer back to the present, "Why are you still up?"

Spencer looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears. "...Just a little homesick, that's all." He lied, not wanting to have a heart to heart with Aaron's snoring in the background.

Morgan nodded before tiptoeing across the room and sliding under his boyfriend's covers. Reid smiled, making room for him before resting his head on Derek's chest.

"Thank you, Der."

Morgan smiled too, eyes fluttering closed. "My pleasure, Pretty Boy."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for coming back! Some of you were wondering about Spencer's home life, the last chapter was a glance into it...but there is definitely more there. I've always thought about Diana potentially being violent/abusive towards Spencer in her episodes..so I wrote her that way.

I had fun writing this chapter..

Tell me what you think!

/

Chapter 11: One 'Flu' Over The Cuckoo's Nest

"I swear to god, if you sneeze near me one more time, I'm going to suffocate you." Derek growled, the sinus headache doing nothing for his mood.

Aaron scoffed stuffily, "You're the one that's sick. _You_ shouldn't be near _me._ "

Spencer would have laughed at the scenario before him...if it hadn't been the _third_ day of dealing with their bickering.

The flu had suddenly struck the campus, and since nearly the entire student population was sick, they'd cancelled classes until further notice. Being stuck in their rooms, aching and miserable, had left some very _very_ hostile.

"You're sick too, you coughed all night!" Derek proclaimed, exasperated and weak, throwing a pitiful look towards his equally miserable boyfriend.

"I'm perfectly healthy, I don't get sick." Hotch replied in his business tone, though the eye roll lessened the maturity level.

"Actually..."

"Don't, Reid." Hotchner ceased him immediately, hand itching to rub his eyes.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Morgan fired back, seemingly eager to argue in his ailed state.

"I wasn't tal-" The stoic teen was cut off by Spencer this time.

"Stop!" Reid nearly shouted, "Just stop, I think you guys need a break from each other...Der, let's go get some soup from the cafeteria."

The other boys looked at each other before Derek blew air threw his nose, "You're right..let's go."

.

.

.

"He's acting like he isn't sick." Derek's voice was annoyed and scratchy as he sipped on his soup.

Spencer sighed, letting the steam envelop his face. "Why does it matter?"

"I..I don't know." Morgan admitted, head resting on one fist as he looked tiredly across the table. "Hotch is a good friend, but he just gets to me sometimes."

Reid nodded in understanding, "It's okay, Ba-" He stopped himself short at the term of endearment, picking up his spoon, gazing into his bowl sadly.

Morgan sighed as he watched the room, and his partner, only four people knew about their relationship and it was draining for them to keep it that way.

"One day, Spence..."

"I know." He replied shortly before giving his boyfriend a small, forced, smile.

"Dennis is heading this way." Spencer commented with disgust as he pushed away his soup.

A flash of annoyance on Derek's face quickly switched to one of false welcoming towards his teammate.

"Derek, my man!" The tall, thick, red-headed football player bellowed before slap-shaking Derek's hand. "Still hanging with the nerd?"

"You got a problem with that?" Morgan's voice deepened further, challenging his 'friend' with a scowl.

The linebacker laughed it off and patted him on the back, "Chill man, the kid likes me."

"Right, kid?" He added, staring at Spencer. Spencer stared back, a glower showing his true feelings.

After a beat of silence, the ginger teen nodded awkwardly. "Whatever, I'll see you when football starts back up.."

"I'm sorry." Morgan apologized as soon as the guy left, holding Reid's eye.

"Don't be, you stood up to him." The smile was real this time, only interrupted by a text from Rossi saying he was meeting them.

.

.

Morgan groaned, the unfinished chicken noodle soup mocking him. "I'm going to throw up."

Spencer quickly removed the bowl, feeling Derek's forehead despite being in a crowded area. "Do you want to go back to the room? I'll get you a cool washcloth, okay?"

Rossi rolled his eyes, "Man up, Derek."

Spencer bit back a smile as he saw Derek mentally prepare to defend himself.

"This shit sucks, I'm allowed to wallow in self-pity."

David cracked a smile at that, "We're _all_ sick dude."

"Emily isn't." Reid commented before he could stop himself.

David threw a look at him, before smirking at Derek. "Seems like Spence is taking the place of your mom."

Spencer pouted, making Derek smile lovingly. "I'm not his mom.."

.

.

.

The friends sat in the boys room, each ruefully awake, minus David who'd finally allowed his fatigue to take over.

 _How. long. do. you. think. this. will. last?_ An electronic voice, replacing Garcia's, questioned the group.

Emily rolled her eyes with a smirk, "You're all pathetic. Especially you, Pen."

Penelope frowned deeply, quickly typing a reply into her phone. _I. lost. my. voice. you. jerk._

The raven-haired teen's smirk grew wider and more sarcastic, "Well, _I_ feel fine."

"So do I." Aaron added accusingly, eyes narrowed, though it was evident he didn't even believe it himself.

"Sure, Hotch." Emily replied both dismissively and doubtfully, giving a knowing look to the rest of the group.

Reid laughed even though it hurt, snuggling closer to Morgan. The two laid on the elder's bed, Spencer wrapped in Derek's arms. It was surprising to the genius how comf*ortable he was in the position, with his friends looking on.

 _You. two. are. so. cute._ Came the dreaded robot voice, Penelope looking up from her phone with a sappy smile.

Spencer felt Derek's skin go warm, the blush only evident through temperature. He smiled softly, though he too blushed.

"Can we all just sleep in here tonight? I don't think Rossi is going to want to wake up." Emily asked, secretly wanting the comfort of being around her friends more and more since her lonely weekend not too long ago. She smiled at Reid, and he seemed to understand the deeper meaning behind it.

"As long as Strauss doesn't show up, but y'all better not get me sick." Aaron replied, walking across the room to retrieve extra pillows and blankets for his two female friends.

Spencer smirked, but the amusement quickly faded when he saw his friend stumble into the dresser. "Aaron!"

Emily rushed to his side, Derek and Spencer right behind. Penelope scrambled after them.

Prentiss held on to his shoulder, refusing to let go even when he protested. "Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly, "I'm fine..thanks."

Derek shook his head, reaching his arm out to his friend's forehead. "You're burning up, man. Go lay down."

"I'm not sick." Hotch grounded out desperately, and Spencer swore he saw tears forming in his eyes. "..I'm not sick."

"Yes you are." Emily demanded, eyes locking seriously into his. "Go lay down."

He thought about protesting, but ultimately relented. "Okay." He gave his friends one last look before shrugging off Emily's arm and retreating to his bed.

They watched him lay down, falling asleep nearly instantly. Spencer watched him a little longer, "I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine, I'm just glad he didn't fight me." Prentiss said in exhaustion, glancing at the clock. "I'm going to sleep, it's already one."

 _Night. my. lovelies._ The voice came again, and Spencer laughed as he laid back down with his boyfriend, smiling gratefully as Emily turned out the lights.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey y'all, here's a various-conversations chapter since the next one is a big part of this story.

Tell me whatcha think!

/

Chapter 12: Sealed Lips

"Which parent do you guys look like?" Penelope asked her friends quietly, eyes lingering on an old family photo. "People always said I favored my dad..I don't see it."

David peeked at the photo, a small smile on his face. "You do look like him."

Garcia's face brightened, passing an appreciative smile to her friend. He nodded, handing the photo back.

"I never met my dad, but I don't look like my mother...so I assume him." Prentiss was the first to answer, cracking open a pistachio in the process.

"Well, then your dad was one attractive man." Penelope winked at Emily, earning herself a famous Prentiss-eye roll.

Aaron cringed at the potential mess his friend was creating before switching his attention to the conversation. "My parents look like each other, but I look like neither of them."

"Maybe you favor their parents or grandparents." Spencer told him, noticing the teen's odd tone.

Hotch glanced at him, his eyes full of a knowledge he preferred not to share, "Yeah, maybe."

"I look like my mom..poor woman." David joked at the expense of himself before stealing a handful of Emily's snack.

Derek was lost in thought about the question, which sparked from their writing class. He could clearly see each of his parents in his mind, "I honestly don't know...my mom is a pale redhead, and my pops was dark-skinned...I guess I'm a straight up combination of them."

Spencer smiled, imagining his boyfriend with a small orange afro.

"What about you, cupcake?" Garcia asked, nodding towards the genus while leaning against Aaron's shoulder.

"Mostly my mother..the same hair, same facial shape, both tall and lanky."

"Oh what I would give to meet Boy Wonder's family. I bet it would feel like being surrounded by Einsteins." Penelope said dreamily and playfully.

He laughed awkwardly, massaging the back of his neck "Yeah.."

.

.

.

"Do you think Aaron's parents are as serious as he is?" Penelope asked Derek, just the two sitting in the park.

"Probably, I don't think anyone is quite as disciplined if they didn't have someone training him that way."

She frowned, "You make it sound awful."

Morgan looked at her skeptically, his arm wrapped carelessly behind his head. "He doesn't exactly like his parents, if you haven't noticed."

"He doesn't really talk about them." Garcia pointed out, watching the clouds go by.

"Just listen to him when he does." Derek replied before his face hardened, "Whatever happened when he lived at home probably wasn't good."

Penelope stared at him in slight shock before settling into understanding. "Maybe we should talk to him about it."

"It's not that easy to talk about, Baby Girl." Derek informed her, "Trust me, I don't see him wanting to."

.

.

.

"Have you ever wondered why Spencer doesn't talk about his home life?" David asked Derek, the latter's boyfriend was often a topic of their conversation since the bus stop incident.

Morgan paused the video game he was playing, leaning back in Rossi's chair. He looked around the Italian's room before answering. "The same reason any of us avoid talking about it."

Truth be told, it bothered Derek too. He wanted to know why his boyfriend hated thunderstorms, why he avoided any conversation involving guns, or mental illnesses, or why he didn't understand half of the references their friends made.

The mixed teen's voice was soft when he spoke again, "I wish he would talk to me...but anytime I bring it up, he changes the subject." He looked at David, "And I can't even be mad because I'm almost always the same way."

Rossi nodded, "I guess we all are secretive. I don't really know that much about anyone's lives outside of this place, it's like none of us existed before this school."

He stared long and hard at his friend, "It's not even just that. We have secrets here, too."

"I know something went on with Em and Spence, but I have no idea what because they both clam up when I start to ask." Derek added as he held his friend's eye contact.

David's brow rose, "You don't think they-" He paused, wriggling his eyebrows.

Surprised, Derek spoke immediately, "What? No! God no...nothing like that."

Rossi chuckled, "Alright, then what?"

"I don't know...but something felt off." He replied with a shake of the head. "I guess we'll never know.."

.

.

.

"Do you miss her?" Emily asked Aaron, the pair had been studying in the library when Hayley Brooks walked in.

The girl caught their gazes, and she quickly looked away- retreating to the other side of the large, quiet room.

His eyes widened before he settled into his generic look, his voice high pitched, "She cheated on me, Emily."

Emily looked down, shrugging slightly. "I..I kind of missed Todd, even after what he did.."

Aaron sighed in understanding, catching her eye as she spoke again. "I don't know why I did, maybe I just missed when he was nice to me."

He nodded contemplatively, "I do miss her, occasionally...but then I remember walking in on..on-, and the feeling of my heart breaking...and suddenly, that feeling goes away."

Prentiss grabbed his hand then, giving it a small squeeze. "You were too good for her, anyways."

The corner of his mouth quirked up, giving her a sideways glance, his slightly shaggy bangs covering his brows. "You think so?"

She grinned, "I know so."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey y'all, I was trying to decide if I should put this chapter or another one next...I'm selecting this one, I'll just have to live with it. Hope y'all like it.

And sorry this took so long, the days all just seem to run together now...I've barely had time to sleep, let alone write. Thank you all so much for reading my stories, you're all wonderful.

This chapter is for .144, who also appreciates lots of drama in stories (like so many of us).

Hope y'all don't hate me too much...(do you remember the last time I said that?)

/

Chapter 13: "Out"comes

Spencer laughed at Derek's pouty lips from across the table, the same lips that had been begging for a kiss the majority of the day.

"You're ridiculous." He smiled as he whispered to him, not even bothering to glance around the near-empty cafeteria.

"Because I want a kiss from my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend?" Morgan questioned, eyeing him seductively.

"Because you think gazing at me like I'm a piece of meat will get you one." He retorted, still grinning.

Morgan smirked, "It's been working for the past month and a half, hasn't it?"

Spencer bit his lip, staring at his partner in amused annoyance. "Yeah, yeah..."

.

.

.

"Nobody goes here anymore since they opened the one in the mall, so you two can be all couple-y and gross." Rossi teased the two boys as they walked into the arcade with the rest of the group following behind.

"Gee, thanks Dave." Spencer replied sarcastically, though secretly, the thought made him ecstatic.

"You're welcome, Genius." Came the reply, for once completely serious.

Derek snickered, slapping David on the back of his head playfully. "You ready to get your ass whooped?"

.

.

"Ah, fuck!" Spencer eyes widened at Aaron's outburst, "I almost had it!"

Hotch glared at the score screen representing the basketball game against Prentiss, who was currently smirking in her superiority.

"Almost doesn't count, Aaron." She quipped, with her hands firmly on her hips.

David grinned, stepping up to say something before playing the champion. But Penelope intervened, pulling the sore loser towards the skeeball setup. "Come on, hot shot."

Spencer laughed at Aaron's disgruntled fit, he hadn't trusted his friends' gossip when they'd whispered to him how childish the eldest teen could be when it came to losing.

"I _told_ you." Derek stated in satisfaction, setting his drink down on the small table.

He quickly turned his head towards the deep voice, "I would have never believed it.."

.

.

 _God, this place blows._ The teen thought to himself as he put a few more quarters into a random machine.

He'd been here nearly an hour, hoping to have some old-school fun in lieu of studying for a test but it hadn't quite worked out.

Perhaps he should have invited his friends, but he really didn't want to pay for them and they'd always expected him to, so he went alone.

 _Maybe someone I know will be here._

Just then, the bored teenager's eyes locked in on a familiar group of people.

Emily Prentiss and David Rossi were there, shooting hoops. The girl was winning by the looks of it.

Close by was Aaron Hotchner and Penelope...what was it? Oh, Garcia..playing air hockey.

His eyes wandered a little further right, stopping dead in their tracks at something he never thought he'd see.

There, in the middle of a public arcade, sat Derek Morgan. The big man on campus, the socialite, Mr. Get-Any-Chick-He-Wants... _kissing_ his very nerdy, very _male,_ roommate.

Though, kissing wasn't quite the word for the display. Making out seemed _much_ more fitting, the high schooler thought to himself before he grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He knew _just_ how to make his day a little more interesting.

.

.

"Come on, love birds, let's go play whack-a-mole!" Penelope called excitedly.

Derek pulled back from his swollen-lipped boyfriend, slightly out of breath. "We should listen to more of Rossi's ideas."

Spencer grinned, "Yeah, we definitely should."

.

.

.

The group sat in the back of the bus, in fact they were the only ones who were currently residing. Eyeing the dark sky through the windows, Reid let out a breath of relief. _Good thing we didn't miss the last shuttle._

He distantly heard a _ding_ on Aaron's phone, glancing up only to see his horrified expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, drawing everyone else's attention towards their friend.

Hotchner looked at him, the same expression as before, and said nothing.

Penelope's gadget went off next, "Oh no..." She stared at Spencer, then Derek, who were staring quizzically back as both Emily and David's phones buzzed.

"What is it? Did something happen at school?" Morgan asked, wondering when his device would sound, and why no one was speaking.

Hotchner's face morphed into one of sympathy, clicking on the photo that had been texted to him. "Someone took a picture of you two..they posted it on the school chatroom, everyone..everyone knows." He held the phone towards them.

Derek grabbed it, mumbling a curse at the screen. "Who sent this to you? Is this what all of you received? I didn't see anyone from our school!" He asked, looking around at his friends as they slowly nodded.

"May sent it to me, but she couldn't have taken it..she's out of town." Garcia replied delicately, catching sight of the frozen Spencer Reid. "Spence, you alright?"

Reid nodded, one so brief you would have missed it if you'd blinked. Derek sighed, "Kid?"

The bus pulled to a stop then, and the driver yelled for them to get off. Spencer looked at Derek, eyes helpless but willing to stick by his side. "We should get in before curfew, huh?"

"Yeah, we should." Morgan replied, knowing both of them would rather talk about the situation in the comfort of their room.

The rest of the friends looked nervously at one another, knowing the chaos that would soon unfold.

.

.

They walked to their building after signing back into the school, right under the curfew, lucky enough to not run into another student.

"It's going to be okay." David told them, feeling somewhat guilty for encouraging their public affection only to have it burn before them.

"You know as well as I do how homophobic this school is, they fired Miss Lachare when they found out she had a 'lifetime partner.'" Derek quoted with anger. "They're going to cancel our scholarships, all because of _some kiss._ " His voice was angry, fully believing himself.

Spencer's stomached ached with guilt at those words, it would be _his_ fault if Derek lost his full-ride here, he'd be ruining his life all because he told Morgan how he felt.

"They won't do that, you're the best player here." Emily argued, "And Spencer is the smartest student to ever grace these halls..they wouldn't give that up, not even _Strauss_ would give that up."

Derek shook his head, walking off without saying goodbye. Spencer soon followed, not sure if he was even welcome to.

"Do you really think that?" The skinny teen asked as he entered the stairwell to Derek's retreating figure.

"They'll kick me off the team in a heartbeat." He replied with a grain of malice, stopping for a moment but not facing him. "And that's all I'm worth to this school."

Spencer stood in place as Derek left, staring at the space he had occupied. _I should have never come here._

 _._

.

.

Derek and Spencer hadn't had the chance to talk the previous night, seeing as Morgan avoided him by going straight to sleep.

They, the three roommates, hadn't spoken that morning either. They each dressed in silence, hoping without much hope, that today would go smoothly.

Derek glanced at Spencer sadly as they walked out of the door. "Don't worry, Pretty Boy...I'll protect you."

.

.

Snickers could be heard throughout the hallway, though they seemed to be directed towards the younger of the couple, figuring most people were scared of Derek.

Spencer gritted his teeth as he walked with Aaron and Penelope to the mess hall where the rest of their ensemble resided.

Neither of his friends knew what to say at the whispered insults floating around the hallway, instead shooting daggers to the culprits.

Derek sat in a different spot that day, and it nearly caused Spencer to stop walking all together at the realization. He sat down, pretending not to notice the obvious gesture.

"It's not like everyone doesn't know, Derek." Emily said harshly when she caught Reid's self-conscious behavior.

"I told everyone it was photoshop." He replied simply, "My teammates seem to believe it, so that's the way I'm keeping it." He couldn't look at his boyfriend.

"..Well they're the only ones." Spencer replied quietly, keeping the hurt out of his voice because he understood Derek's reasoning, even if he didn't want to.

"Well maybe you could convince them by not looking at me like a little puppy dog."

Reid nodded shortly, forcefully pushing away his food. "I'll see you guys later, I need some air."

With that he left the table, leaving his friends , as well as the majority of the cafeteria, watching his exit.

.

.

.

Spencer breathed deeply as he hid from a teacher on guard-duty, slipping passed her towards the long pathway from the school.

Buses weren't running during school hours, and he desperately needed to get away for a few hours. He contemplated jumping the fence, but he doubted he could.

 _At least no one will be in town._ He thought as he realized he was skipping his classes, and he didn't even care.

The walk itself wasn't horrible, a little over half an hour before reaching much of anything, but he could understand why everyone took the shuttle.

He'd ignored the phone calls and text messages he'd received, ten so far, knowing they'd just be asking where he was. He didn't want to let them know, he didn't want to go back to class, he didn't want to resent his boyfriend for not getting picked on for the picture.

 _Why am I the one that gets laughed at?_ He asked himself bitterly, _Maybe it's because Derek really is important at this school, not me._

He felt slight disgust with himself for bring so self-pitying, but at the moment he couldn't help it.

"Hey, Kid!" A voice yelled out from an alleyway, and Spencer quickly looked towards the raggedly-dressed man.

With panic settling in, he took a step back. The man started to run towards him, his black and yellow mouth yelling things that Spencer couldn't quite hear with the blood rushing in his ears.

He turned and ran from the stranger, and only then did he see it. Only then, it was far too late.

The car slammed on the brakes, but the effort hadn't been enough.

Multiple voices screamed out in sheer panic, some begging for someone to call an ambulance, some just yelling because there was nothing else they _could_ do.

Amidst the shouts, the sirens, and the endless conversations, laid a seemingly lifeless body, the only sounds protruding him coming from the lit-up pocket of his bloody jeans.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey y'all, thanks for coming back. I appreciate a certain (favorite of mine) user's honesty on the previous chapter lacking a little, I agree. I wasn't at my best and that chapter suffered because of it and I apologize to all of you, even though most of you enjoyed it anyways. I hope this one is better, but I suppose that's up to you!

Also, I'm glad you all like that twist. I'd considered having him beat up but I thought this would be a better way of going about it, because it moves other parts of this story forward.

Tell me what you think!

/

Chapter 14: Panic

 _"We're just going to have to wait for someone to claim him."_

* * *

"He's still not answering his phone.." Derek's voice was shaking, the high pitched tone reflecting the pure fear he felt.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so mean to him!" Garcia smacked his arm, always one get to angry when nervous.

"I was upset! I didn't even mean it, I love when he gives me those puppy dog eyes!" Morgan admitted, sitting down on his bed, head sinking into his hands.

* * *

 _"Hey! I think he's coming_ _to.. Kid?"_

* * *

Classes had long since ended, and they'd yet to hear from Spencer.

Aaron sat next to him, laying a hand on his back. "I would've been too, but it doesn't matter right now." He looked towards his female friend, "Garcia, can you track his phone?"

She gave him a contemplative look, "He told me he would no longer trust me if I ever tracked him again.."

"Pen, this is actually important, Reid doesn't know this town." Emily pointed out, glancing at David as he sat quietly.

She nodded, ready to snap into action when Rossi decided to speak up. "Let me try calling him one more time, his privacy has been violated enough in the past two days.."

* * *

 _"Damn it. We're going to have to wait until he's conscious."_

* * *

They all nodded as he redialed his friend's number. He clung to every ring through the phone, nearly gasping when he heard a voice break through.

"Hello?" A male answered, sounding extremely professional and not at all like their acquaintance.

Rossi's eyes widened, "Hello? Who is this? Where is Spencer?"

The words hit each of them in the gut, instantly fearing the worst. Could he have been kidnapped?

"I'm officer Cox, is Spencer the owner of this phone?-" The voice paused a moment, "What's his last name?"

"Yes, it's Spencer Reid, it's his phone. I'm his friend, where is he? Is he okay? He's been missing for four hours!" David rambled spastically, ignoring his friend's questioning eyes- only able to focus on the phone call.

"Your friend is being life-flighted to Reginald Davis Medical Center." The cop paused once more, "He was hit by a car, we actually need to get in contact with his family but we're unable to..he had no identification on him. Do you know his home phone or address?"

David brushed off the question, "We're coming to him, I'll find out for you." He clicked off, taking a deep breath as he pulled the device away from his ear.

"What happened, who answered?" Derek asked first, drawing David's eyes towards him.

"He's on..he was life-flighted to RDMC, that was a cop." The Jersey-Italian stood, "He was hit by a car, we need to get down there. They don't even know how to contact his family."

The four others froze before standing as well. Derek squeezed his eyes shut, Emily sighed, and Aaron tensed as Penelope let out a small cry.

"We don't know his information either." Hotch stated, keeping his head straight.

"We need to talk to Strauss, and I'll be damned if she doesn't let me go see him. Let's go." Derek decided, reaching for the door.

.

.

Aaron knocked on the dean's personal quarters once more, silently cursing the woman.

The lights finally came on, flooding the porch with a bright glow, the contrast to the dismal students blindingly obvious. Strauss stared at them, confused and tired before becoming alert.

"What's the matter?" Strauss asked as she pulled her robe across her chest.

"Spencer, our roommate, was hit by a car in town." Aaron started in his most assertive voice, "We called his phone because we hadn't been able to get ahold of him and a police officer answered..they don't have any information on him, we need to bring it to them..and see Spencer."

"Oh, good lord." Erin said with a sigh, stepping backwards into her room and pulling a set of keys before joining the teens once more. "Come on, let's go."

The group gaped at each other for a moment, surprised by her actions before hurrying along behind her towards the administrations office.

"Why was he off campus? I didn't authorize him to leave." She questioned, sounding more concerned than angry.

Morgan responded quietly, deciding to just tell the truth- she'd find out anyways, "A-uh, someone..someone sent a photo of him, and me, kissing...to the entire school. He panicked."

She glanced at him in surprise before saying something no one thought they'd hear. "I'm sorry, I know how awful peers can be. If any bullying occurs, do tell me, despite what you may think we do not stand for intolerance."

Derek almost smiled, "Thank you, dean Strauss."

She nodded as she dialed the phone number of the hospital, ushering the kids to her car.

.

.

.

"Where is Spencer Reid?" The authoritative woman, dressed scantily in a nightgown and robe, demanded to a nurse who was previously ignoring her.

"I'll find out for you, ma'am." The overworked lady responded, scampering off to a door nearby.

She nodded briskly before turning to her students. "Once we find out his condition and alert his father, I'm taking you all home."

An immediate uproar of protest sounded, making Erin step back in surprise. "I cannot leave you here, and I have to go back to the school, I don't want to hear it."

"Ms. Strauss, please?" Penelope begged, "We can take the bus back!"

David nodded, "Aaron and I are both legally adults, leaving them in our care wouldn't be considered irresponsible."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Yes, it would." Derek caught her eye, not even begging- honestly not even seeing her. "But..I suppose I can trust you all to not run off."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'll inform your teachers as to why you're not in class tomorrow, but I expect to be well in the loop of his condition, and when his father arrives. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Emily answered, the rest joining moments behind.

"You're here about Spencer Reid?" A voice interrogated from behind the leader.

She turned, "I am. I'm the dean at his school, these-" she gestured to the group behind her, "-Are his friends. I spoke to you on the phone, or rather, a nurse."

"Is he okay?" Derek stepped forward, practically running into the doctor.

"He's stable, sleeping at the moment. He lost consciousness numerous times, but he's remarkably lucky." The man informed them, "A broken leg, slightly concussed but not adversely so, and a grand total of fifty-three stitches for various wounds...but overall, _incredibly_ lucky."

Morgan let out a pained sigh, speaking for his friends. "Can we see him?"

The doctor studied them, "Normally I'd say one at a time, but I'll allow you all to go in. Just be quiet, and if he wakes don't expect him to stay up long."

"Thank you, Doctor." Strauss spoke to the man as they made way down a hallway. "I'm well aware there are visiting hours, but given the situation, would it be alright for them to stay the night with him?"

"I'm afraid having five extra people in the room would be a hazard." The professional responded, his voice sympathetic.

"What about just one person?" Derek pleaded hopefully as the doctor stared at him with contemplation etched into his face.

"..I suppose I could allow that, as long as you stay out of the way when we are checking on him."

"I promise."

"Good, he's right through that door." The doctor pointed, sending them off.

They walked to door 306, Strauss straying behind in respect to their privacy. They halted right before it, fearing the sight they'd see.

She gave them a gentle push inside, "Go. Go, and see your friend."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm glad you're all liking the story, I have ideas for up to chapter 24 I believe...also, I just started writing a book, so we'll see how that goes.

Tell me what you think!

/

Chapter 15: Family Portrait

"Der?" The strained voice croaked out, "Derek?"

Derek Morgan slowly opened his eyes to the dim room, a disoriented _hum_ sounding out before his vision eventually landed on his very pitiful looking boyfriend.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay." Derek told him with a sudden awareness as he stood by his side, giving him a gentle kiss on his temple. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"..S'not your fault.." He replied tiredly, wriggling to make himself comfortable- though the action only seemed to cause pain. "How long have I been in here?"

Morgan sat on the bed, glancing at the clock beside it. "It's four AM, so about seven hours? Give or take.."

Spencer nodded. "..Water?"

Derek quickly grabbed a cup, bringing it back to him.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, "I mean..I know what happened, but what are my injuries?"

Morgan sighed, "Slight concussion, bruises obviously, a broken leg.. _obviously._..and 53 stitches." Spencer bit his lip, silently apologizing for putting Derek through the stress. "We were so worried when you didn't answer your phone. You can't do that to me, to us."

He took a sip before replying, "I know, I'm sorry..I don't do well in the center of attention. And I didn't think you would really want me around, so I just left."

Derek let out a long sigh, "Well, you're going to be in it for a while..you got hit by a freaking car."

"Yeah..." Reid closed his eyes heavily, "I hope no one is worrying about me too badly."

Derek scoffed, "Yeah right, I've got five people constantly asking me if you've woken up, and Strauss is one of them."

He opened his eyes, "I didn't even think about her! I snuck out of campus, they're going to kick me out before they even find out we're dating."

"Actually...she already knows."

Spencer blinked, "Are you serious? And she didn't.."

"No, she actually told me to tell her if we got bullied for being together." At his boyfriend's skeptical look he chuckled, "I'm dead serious, babe. We were shocked."

"Yeah, I can see why.." He mumbled, "Um..did..did they call my father?"

Morgan felt the unease in the question, which in turn spurred his own. "Strauss did, she said he's supposedly on his way. It's kind of a long distance though."

Reid broke his gaze, his lips twitching in thought- something that instantly bothered Morgan.

"You don't want him to come?" He asked casually, carefully placing a hand on his other's leg.

Spencer fought the wince, reveling in the comfort that was Derek's touch. He shrugged, "Not really."

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask, he knew so little about Spencer's family.

"I'd just rather not have an argument while I'm doped up on drugs that aren't helping as much as I wish they were, and can't think as clearly." The shaggy-haired teen responded instantly, if not a bit snappish.

Derek ignored the bite, knowing how frustrated he could get when unable to form his thoughts properly, he'd learned that when they'd been sick.

"There's no reason for him to argue with you, you were in an accident."

Spencer scoffed, "My father isn't the most reasonable man."

There was a long silence then, before Derek pulled out his cellphone. "I'm going to text them, tell 'em you're awake and to get down here."

Spencer nodded, smiling softly at him.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked after their more _emotional_ friend had calmed.

"Sore." Spencer replied, glancing at Derek. "But I know it would be a lot worse without the IV."

Morgan gave a silent, short laugh as the rest of the group nodded.

"You realize we can't let you out of our sight now, right?" Emily told him, and he wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"I.." He began, but found himself unable to finish the sentence. How should he end it? _I was stupid? I made a mistake? I'm sorry?_ None of them seemed to be enough of an explanation. He shook his head, avoiding their eyes as he waved his hands at the loss of words.

"Everyone was talking about you today." Penelope told him, earning a glare from Derek. She brushed him off, "Not about the photo, about the accident. Most of them are worried for you."

David nodded, "That's true, I had a few people come up to me, asking how you were once they'd found out."

Reid raised his brows in surprise, "Why?"

"People actually like you! _Imagine that!_ " Rossi replied sarcastically.

The injured teenager rolled his expressiv, brown eyes, "People just like gossip."

"Oh, come on..that's-" Hotchner started, but never finished.

"Spencer?"

Everyone turned towards the now open door, a skinny man stood in the frame.

"Hi, Dad."

The man.. _Spencer's father_ , stepped further into the private room, shaking his head as Derek sized him up.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, bewildered at the state of his son.

"Car accidents..hell of a thing." Prentiss mumbled, somewhat puzzled by Mr. Reid's reaction.

Spencer caught her eye on the way back to his father's. He knew what was about to start up.

"I thought this was supposed to be a safe school, but not even half way through the semester and you're lying in a hospital bed?" William Reid said questioningly, "That's what you convinced me to sign you up for?"

The younger Reid looked at the ground beneath his dad's feet, speaking quietly. "It wasn't the school's fault. I wasn't paying attention.."

William stared at him, completely ignoring the other patrons of the small space. "You're right, it is your fault."

Spencer quickly returned his gaze upwards with anger in his eyes, "Yeah, we established that. Could I maybe get a little bit of sympathy considering the fact that I almost died?"

The rest of the teens seemed frozen, figuring out the reason their friend didn't think highly of his father.

"You put yourself in the situation. For how big your brain is, you should have prevented this." His tone held very little sympathy, his eyes, however, unintentionally showing fear and concern.

Spencer didn't catch the emotion, clutching his blanket in slight embarrassment of this conversation happening in front of his friends, and boyfriend. "..I wish mom was here."

William and Spencer's voices, the only sound the room echoed, had ceased. Reid could see the fury and disbelief that seemed to be boiling within his father, but he didn't care, he barely even registered that his schoolmates had yet to leave- to enthralled and curious to move.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU, SPENCER!" William blew up, glaring deeply at his only son.

Aaron, David, Emily, Penelope, and Derek stated at each other for confirmation of what they'd just heard. Before they could even begin to question the accusation, Spencer had began to yell.

"YEAH?" He shouted, tears stinging his eyes, "Well guess what, Dad? It happened more times than you thought, but you wouldn't know, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE."

William turned towards the young people surrounding him. "All of you, out, NOW."

After a moment, they began to move- each one glancing questioningly at their friend, their eyes asking if they should really leave. Spencer nodded to them, tears holding on tight to his lower lids- refusing to cry in front of them.

As soon as they closed the door, his father faced him again.

"I've tried so hard for you!" William cried out desperately, "Why do you want her so badly? She abused you!"

"I don't know!" Spencer screamed, _"I don't know!"_

His father shook his head in disgust, "So many times, I found you out on that goddamn porch- soaking wet- and she just...she just sat in the house, she didn't go get you once she 'woke', she would just tell me it wasn't her fault and beg for forgiveness."

Spencer listened thoughtfully as he kept on, "I don't understand why..why you love her, she was so awful to you. I mean, I know I'm not the greatest dad...but I would _never_ do the things she did to you."

Once Spencer realized he was expecting an answer, he fumbled with his hands- not once looking up. "When she was lucid...she treated me like I actually mattered. You've never made me feel like that."

"She wasn't lucid very often."

The son looked at his father, "You weren't around very often."

Mr. Reid sat back, running his fingers over his eyes only to come back with wet hands. He leaned forward almost uncomfortably, wrapping his arms lightly around the battered boy, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I tried so hard just to provide a good life for you, but I screwed it up. I'm sorry."

Spencer accepted the hug, but didn't return the gesture. "I've blamed you for a long time, you know."

"I know. I've blamed myself too." Mr. Reid responded, "And rightly so...it was just so hard for me to be home, I- I hated coming home to her mess...to her."

They were looking at each other again, and Spencer couldn't fight his words. "You should have come home for _me."_

William nodded with his eyes squeezed shut, "I know I should have." He laughed shortly, "I resented you for so long, because you were the only reason I hadn't left your mother..but I was never really there for you anyways- so what good did that do?"

Spencer watched his father from across the bed, shaking his head for a lack of answer, "We're really screwed up, aren't we?"

The elder Reid sighed, staring at the small window that interrupted the dreary wall, "I guess we are."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This obviously isn't all that'll be said on his mother and what happened when he was younger, but I figured this is how I might react in the situation..things take time.

I honestly don't even know what day I posted the last chapter. Between work and college, it's hard to remember if something was a day ago or a week ago!

What do you think?

/

Chapter 16: Observations

Spencer sat alone on the Bureau bus, opting against a ride back with his father (and regretting it with each bounce of the bus).

He'd stayed in the hospital the night previous, a grand total of two days past his accident, and hadn't been allowed to speak to his friends the entire time (his father had taken it upon himself to shut off his son's phone until the stay was over). Not that that bothered him as much as it should have, he didn't really like the idea of bringing up memories of what his mother had done to him.

His dad remained himself, not very affectionate but trying none the less, and he had to commend him for that. Spencer managed to convince William to let him continue his senior year at BBS, despite his hesitance of the conversations that were sure to follow. He couldn't leave his friends, he couldn't leave _Derek_...they were by far the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

So he sat on the empty shuttle after the long-winded discussion, and hoped his friends wouldn't be too over zealous when he arrived home.

 _Home._ Spencer thought to himself with a slight smile, _That's something I can get used to feeling._

He glanced out of the window, fingers achingly tracing a set of stitches on his arm. The pain wasn't horrible (oh, who was he kidding?) and even though he felt a bit fuzzy, he was ecstatic to be out of the pristine white bed. The stay reminded him far too much of the _one_ visit he'd had with his mother. It was intended to be the beginning of a healthier relationship with the woman, but ended in too much pain.

He frowned, attempting to blink away the memories. The driver caught his eye in the window, "A few more minutes and we'll be there."

.

.

.

"You got it?" The driver asked, watching Spencer hobble down the aisle awkwardly, crutches under each arm. "I'm surprised you're not in a wheelchair. I know I wouldn't want to be walking."

"Yeah, but I can actually walk without too many problems..my doctor said it would be better this way." He replied, determined to do it on his own. "Thank you for making the trip, I know this isn't on the schedule."

The man nodded, "It's no problem, don't forget to check back in."

Reid smiled in acknowledgment before exiting the bus. He had none of his possessions, and right now he was thankful for that. The lights were too dim outside to even think about juggling extra weight while on crutches at night.

The administration building was in clear view, as well as a few students star gazing past their curfew. He was surprised no one had yelled at them.

The teens paid him no mind as he entered the bright office, and he quickly shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Spencer." The girl from his first day, Alex, greeted him from her position behind the counter.

"Hi, Alex." He returned, watching her observe his injuries. "It's not as bad as it looks." He assured her, before hissing when he bumped into a chair.

Alex Blake raised her eyebrows, "If you say so." She lifted up the phone, "I'll call Strauss in, she's been waiting for you."

"She didn't tell my roommates I'm back, did she?"

She set him a strange look, "I really don't know." He sighed, and the girl turned serious in an instant. "Hello, Dean. Spencer Reid is in the front."

With a nod, she hung up. "She'll be out in a minute. Good luck with..everything."

He paused, he nearly forgot about the reason he'd fled the campus. He wondered what people would react to first.

.

.

.

Spencer stared at the elevator, and Dean Strauss, who was impatiently waiting for him to enter.

"What are you waiting for? I'm sure you need to elevate your leg." Her arms uncrossed, one hand holding the doors open. "And I'll be personally delivering your class work, so I expect you to be in bed for the next few days."

He gulped, and nodded. With apprehension, he ambled his way towards the steel-door death trap. "Yes ma'am."

Erin quickly pressed the floor number, glancing at the poor boy's appearance. "I spoke with Mr. Morgan very briefly about the 'photo incident', I suppose he informed you of that?"

Spencer's eyes shot towards hers in panic, "Um, yes..he told me."

"Good, so you'll come to me if there is any harassment towards you or your boyfriend?" She asked him seriously, "I know what happened to you in your previous school, and I don't intend to let that type of behavior slide here."

Reid nodded self-consciously, glad when the doors finally opened. "Yes ma'am. Thank you for taking me up here." _And for everything else._

She gave him a smile, and Spencer decided she should do so more often. "Of course. I'm sure you can make it to the door. Goodnight, Mr. Reid."

"Goodnight." Was his reply as the doors closed once more. He turned to the empty hallway, listening to the various sounds through the walls.

He knew the chances of everyone being in the room right now was incredibly high, he had been living with the odd family for a couple of months now- he knew how they rarely left each others sides.

He stopped before the door, listening to the laughter and mumbled conversations just beyond it, and with a shaky hand he turned the handle.

David looked up first, everyone else following lead. Morgan shot up like a dog awaiting his owner.

"You're back!" He exclaimed happily, before pouting. "...You didn't text me back!"

Spencer smiled glowingly at him, accepting the longing kiss placed upon his lips. "My dad kept my phone, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Buddy." David greeted, moving off of the lanky teen's bed to allow him on.

"Hey, Rossi." Spencer grinned, looking at each of his friends in the process.

Prentiss patted his hand, "You're looking...better."

Reid laughed shortly, "Yeah, I guess..my dad wouldn't let me out of bed, said I needed the rest. Apparently I did." Penelope enveloped him in a loose hug, and Hotch nodded to him.

Morgan sat beside his lover, fluffing his pillow to place it under his knee. He glanced towards Spencer thoughtfully, before looking at his friends.

Aaron coughed in the sudden silence. "..Your dad..did uh, everything calm down after we left?"

Spencer stopped in place, biting his lip as he closed his eyes in frustration. "Yeah..he was just upset."

The group nodded collectively. Each of them seemed to be asking each other a question- _Who_ _is going to be the one to ask?_

The eyes stopped on Derek, and Spencer knew what words would soon flow out of the beautiful mouth.

Not one to disappoint, Derek spoke. "What..what did your father mean?" He paused, "When he said your mom tried to kill you?"

Reid looked at him, the feeling of betrayal seeping into his skin and showing brilliantly in his eyes. _Why? Why did he have to ask?_

"She really did try, didn't she?" Emily asked, voice quiet with disbelief. Spencer's eyes wandered to her face, but he'd yet to speak.

He focused instead on his hands, the dirt under his fingernails, the creases in his skin. The room remained utterly still, as if the walls were waiting for the answer as well.

When he finally looked up, his eyes were filled with water. He, himself, remained resilient to the emotions (other than those damned tear ducts), a thin line in place of a smile as he shrugged. It was better to not care, than to cry _again_ in front of them.

"A few times, actually."

There it was, the answer they'd all craved, but once it had been said aloud no one could think of how to respond. He tone was so passive, but his eyes so pained, that not one of them believed the front he was putting up.

Suddenly, Spencer felt the urge to defend his mother (for a reason even he couldn't justify). "It wasn't her fault. She didn't understand what she was doing."

Hotchner shook his head, "Just because someone doesn't understand their actions doesn't mean it's not _their_ actions."

Reid's cheeks burned, "She had mental issues...when she was conscious, she knew that it was wrong."

"That didn't stop her from doing it again, how can you defend her for hurting you?" Garcia questioned with her softest voice, only pissing off her friend further.

Spencer's brows crashed together, salty tears breaking through as he gritted his teeth. _What do they know? They don't even know mom, they don't know what schizophrenia does to a person..they don't know that he could BECOME that person._ His eyes widened, the sudden realization that Derek shouldn't, and wouldn't, have to deal with someone of his mother's stature. _He won't love you when you become her._

"Baby?" Derek asked hesitantly, hoping to not set off a fury-induced rant. He placed a hand gently on his boyfriend's back, eyes scanning his body once he felt it begin to shake.

In moments, his body was wracked with sobs- feeling as though each movement will rip apart his stitches one by one. His friends crowded near him, too mindful of his injuries to comfort him physically.

"I know I should hate her...a big part of me does...but there's that small piece of me that can't." Spencer's voice is barely whisper, but they heard him none the less, "Does that make me the crazy one?"

Derek held onto him, and Spencer didn't seem to mind the pressure. The ran his fingers through his hair, "You're not crazy, Spence." He said soothingly, not entirely sure what kind of crazy his boyfriend was even talking about...but if it's the killing your child kind? Well, Derek didn't think Spencer would ever qualify.

Spencer pulled away, disgusted with himself and the room settled into the quiet once more. He watched his friends, "How can someone love somebody who beat them, and yelled at them...and tried to shoot and cut them, multiple times? How is that not crazy?" He questioned them, his eyes fierce.

No one answered his question, and he didn't expect them to. Instead, he returned to the silence- hoping that maybe one of them _would_ be able to reassure him of his doubts.

Then again, maybe not.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey y'all, sorry this is a long-awaited update. I don't have very much free time lately, but I hope you all enjoy :) I have other fics in the beginnings of being written (general plot, chapter plot ideas) so hopefully you will all see them sometime soon..

Spencer does something you wouldn't expect him to do in this chapter ;) but I'll leave it (mostly) to your imagination. It's kind of a silly end, but I like the idea of it happening!

/

David looked at Aaron and Emily discretely as Spencer bent down to retrieve his fallen pencil from the carpeted floor of the library. He nodded to them, and they soon made an excuse to leave.

Reid glanced after them in thought after popping back up, "Do you ever think they're _together_?"

The italian's brows rose slightly, and Reid laughed uncomfortably. "I thought maybe you'd know, since you knew about me and Derek."

David returned the laugh quietly, not even minding the slight deviation from the topic he was hoping to reach, "I don't think they would date in a million years...but that doesn't mean they don't _like_ each other."

"Who doesn't like each other?" Morgan's voice asked loudly as he neared them, almost immediately receiving a stern _hush!_ from the resident librarian.

Spencer grinned as Derek profusely whispered apologies to the glaring woman across the room. "You can figure that out for yourself."

Rossi smirked at Reid, who seemed ecstatic at the thought of having their own inside joke. "What's up, man?" He have a meaningful look towards his friend, asking if he was going to help with the.. _tough_ conversation about to unfold.

It had been four days since Spencer returned from the hospital, and the same four day difference since anyone had mentioned the rather large secret that had been revealed to them. The knew what happened, but no details. They knew his mother was crazy, but not _how._

No one in the group was quite sure how to bring it up, but they felt as though they had to...whether for their closure, or Spencer's, they didn't know.

So, David and Derek planned on coercing him into the conversation with the promise of spending the day in the book-filled room, hoping he'd remain calm and open to their comfort.

Morgan almost sighed, but agreed and sat near his love. "How are you feeling, Baby Boy?" He asked, placing a kiss in his soft hair and reveling in the fact that he could do it in public now.

Leaning into the contact, Spencer answered. "I'm still pretty sore, but I'm managing." He looked at his boyfriend suspiciously, "Which is the same answer I gave you three hours and twenty four minutes ago."

Morgan stared into his eyes, tilting his head and sighing. "Baby...we're worried about you."

Spencer glanced at David, whose expression was eerily similar to his Chocolate God's. His eyes flicked back to him, "I'm fine, the pain medication is really helping..though, I'm trying to ween off of it because of it's addictive factors..."

His voice faded out as he watched their expressions. A heavy weight set in his chest as he realized what they were actually asking, "We don't have to talk about it."

Derek and David held eye contact with each other for a matter of seconds until Rossi coughed. "Come on, you can't tell me you're okay with keeping this all inside. It has to be eating you apart."

Spencer's lips fell into a thin line as he upheld what little stubbornness he had. "I'm perfectly fine, talking about something doesn't make anything better anyways."

"You know that's not true." Morgan chastised, "I'm sure you've read a million studies that tell you else wise."

"You know what happened, my mom tried to kill me because she is crazy." Spencer replied sharply, "There's nothing more to it, it doesn't matter."

Before either of the men could reply, he continued his harsh rambling. "You want to know the details?" He glared at the table, "The first time my paranoid schizophrenic mother tried to murder me she cut my wrists, the second- she slammed my head into the dresser, the third? She pulled a gun on me and the _only fucking reason_ I'm alive is because my father came home early for once in my entire life. Do you want to hear about the fourth time? Or maybe the fifth?"

His eyes darted defiantly to his friends now, angry tears welling in his eyes as he felt the bubbling rise in his chest. Derek and David, however, looked terrified and guilty.

"We're just trying to help you!" David cried in exasperation, "You are our friend, our _family_...If you hurt, we hurt."

Derek nodded, glancing towards the librarian in fear of getting kicked out. "Babe, I don't like seeing you like this. Don't you think it would be _good_ to be able to talk about it? To tell us on the days where it's hitting you the worst? You've done that for me...Let me do it for you."

Reid's eyes only held sadness in that moment, the anger dissipating into thin air as he shakily responded to his friends. "I hate her. I know I said I love her...I don't, I _can't._ " He looked towards them desperately, "She..she ruined me."

"She barely had days where she was _there_ , I was her trigger." He focused on the table again, "She told me so."

"When did she tell you that?" Morgan asked quietly.

"During one of her episodes, normally she berates me; saying I'm the Devil or evil...but not that time. She told me I am the reason she is the way she is...and she's right."

"You really think you caused her schizophrenia, Reid?" Rossi shook his head, "It's not possible, she-"

" _She_ was taking her medication up until the time she became pregnant with me."

"Baby, that is not your fault!" Derek assured him, "That was her own choice, she could have cared for herself better."

Reid shook his head in adamant disagreement. "I'm still the reason. I know you will say I'm not, but _I am._ "

"She was sick before she had you, and she's sick now." Rossi commented, "You need to stop blaming yourself for something you can't control."

Spencer leaned back in his chair weakly, "How do I do that?"

Derek held his hand, "We'll figure it out."

And seemingly out of the blue, Hotch and Prentiss returned to the table to slight apprehension. Spencer actually smirked at them, "Nice timing, guys."

.

.

.

Morgan sat atop the bathroom counter as Spencer dutifully tended to a cut on his lip that following Tuesday.

"I don't know how you managed to get a paper cut on your bottom lip.." Spencer told his boyfriend with a shake of the head. He smiled teasingly then, "Such a waste..."

Derek's eyes grew in surprise before settling into sultry, he lifted his hand to Spencer's face, thumbing his lips. "Mm, I guess we'll just have to make do with yours."

Spencer placed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide aside before placing his lips around Morgan's thumb, seductively raising his eyebrow.

Derek's brows rose in turn, confusion and attraction prevalent on his features. "What are you-"

Spencer sucked on his finger lightly, shutting his boyfriend up in the process and trying not to laugh.

Derek gulped, staring down at his boyfriend, his pants growing achingly tight. _Why is this so hot?_ He thought to himself as Spencer brought his lips off of his thumb with a _pop_ that made Derek's knees shake.

Reid grinned at the speechless reaction, slowly pushing himself against Derek's crotch. He winked before dropping to his knees.

.

.

Aaron unlocked his dorm door, hoping to relax a bit after his particularly stressful day. He rubbed his temple as he tossed his back back near one of his roommate's desk.

Working out a crick in his neck as he loosened his tie, he sighed and sat on his bed and closed his eyes.

 _Fuck, Pretty Boy..._

Aaron's eyes snapped open, glancing towards the noise and only then noticing the light under the bathroom door. He stood up and listened more intently, unsure of what he'd heard.

 _Oh god, I'm gonna-_

His eyes widened as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation, whispering "Again? Are you fucking kidding me!"

He quickly fled the room, _not_ wanting to hear anything else. He closed the door quietly and refused to look back.

.

.

Rossi shrugged Penelope off of him with a laugh, batting Prentiss away as well as he reached for the door.

After opening the barrier to a disheveled Hotch, the friends quieted substantially.

Emily's breath felt lost as she took in his messy appearance. _Something must be wrong if his tie is undone and he doesn't seem to care._

"What happened?" Garcia asked after David closed the door; Hotch had yet to speak.

His voice was high-pitched and annoyed as he answered her, "They're screwing again! They're like fucking rabbits at this point, I can't even sleep anymore."

It only took a matter of seconds for them to understand, each barring a shit-eating grin as they laughed hysterically.

David sobered up at Aaron's expression, "Oh come on, we had to deal with that when you were with Hayley!"

With a red face, Aaron turned and stalked out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: An awkward teen + a not-so awkward teen + a school dance = ?

/

Chapter 18: Invitation

Spencer had seen the papers littering the hallways of the dorm, the cafeteria, and even the school building. Every glittered heart and big bubbly letter made him stop and stare hesitantly.

A school dance.

Not exactly Spencer's idea of a good time, but with how much his friends seemed to talk about it he assumed he would be dragged along. Well, almost everyone he knew was talking about it. Derek hadn't seemed impressed by the ramblings of his friends, in fact, he never mentioned it at all to Spencer.

Now, Reid was a rational person, so he wasn't quite sure why he was bothered by the fact that his boyfriend hadn't asked him to a dance he didn't want to go to, but he was.

Could Derek be embarrassed of him? After all this time it didn't seem possible, seeing as Morgan loved PDA. Maybe he knew Spencer would be uncomfortable and decided he shouldn't even ask? Spencer frowned, he didn't want his boyfriend to miss out on a party simply because _he_ wasn't a socialite.

So, he decided that he** would ask Derek to the dance, ignoring every argument against the idea in his mind.

.

.

.

Derek knew of the yearly dance, he'd been to it every year so far, and each time with a different person. When the signs began to bombard the school once more, he almost sighed. This year, if he were to go, it would seem to everyone else as just another passing fling. Spencer wasn't that, he knew, but he did fear what his not-as-close friends would bring up in regards to his past dance dates.

He wasn't sure if he should even bother going this year, he knew Spencer preferred small groups anyways, so would they really be missing out?

The answer was yes, they would be. It was _senior year_ , and this would be the last dance he would ever have the chance to go to (as a school function, at least). All of their friends would be there as well. So, why not? He could show Spencer off, but still show everyone that his boyfriend was more than smart arm candy.

 _Spencer might have fun_ , he had tried to convince himself, _I could make it fun for him._

Besides, he had noticed the sly, questioning, glances his partner had given him anytime the subject was broached. Spencer _wanted_ to go, whether he realized it or not.

Derek smiled to himself, earning a quizzical look from Penelope and David that he ignored, he was going to ask Spencer to the dance.

.

.

.

"I need your help." Spencer announced as he entered David's room.

Rossi turned in his chair to face the door, slightly startled, "What with?"

Spencer sat on the Italian's bed, before he even started the sentence he began to blush. "I...I want to ask Derek to the dance."

Dave's squinted his eyes in moderate confusion, "I kind of assumed you two were automatically going together."

Spencer shook his head and fiddled with his hands. "No. Derek hasn't even brought it up in conversation, I think he knows that I don't like dances so he is depriving himself of a good time." He frowned then, "I don't want that, so I thought if I asked him to be my date to the dance I could make him happy."

Rossi smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement. "So, how do you want to do it? A big grand gesture?"

"Do you think he'd like that?"

Rossi tilted his head, "Derek _is_ a big-gesture kind of guy..."

Spencer nodded. "So, what should I do?"

.

.

.

"I need your help." Derek announced to Penelope, who was currently doodling in her fluffy pink journal.

She twiddled her thumbs along the pen, "What's the magic words..." Her sing-song voice called out to him.

He grinned, crying out desperately "Baby Girl, I'm in need of help! I need the abilities of your genius mind!"

She dropped her pen with a smirk, placing her legs atop her desk. "What can I do for you?"

His face suddenly turned serious, "I want to ask Spencer to the dance, I'm just not sure how."

She nodded slowly, "I suppose a glittery, public display wouldn't quite work?"

He gave her a look, "It might send him running again." Derek cringed after he finished his sentence, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." She replied, "So we need a quiet, romantic way of asking your lover to dance with you..."

Derek nodded, "Have any ideas?"

With the raise of an eyebrow, and the crossing of her arms, she scoffed. "Do you even know me?"

.

.

.

Spencer was nervous, beyond nervous, today he was going to ask Derek to the dance in the most attention-grabbing display of public affection he had ever done. He just hoped people wouldn't laugh.

Rossi had suggested a scene straight out of High School Musical (A movie that he then had to show Spencer, who immediately questioned David's sanity). But, Reid agreed because Derek _would_ like the attention, and who was he to deny him that?

So, Spencer stood at the edge of the cafeteria, watching as all of his friends (along with the rest of the student body) enjoyed there break from classes. David caught his eye, subtly so, encouraging him to _just do it already!_ He swallowed nervously, one hand holding a small bouquet of lilies (Derek's favorite whether he'd admit that to his friends or not) behind his back and the other clutching desperately to the two dance tickets.

Rossi stood, making room for Reid to step onto the table, grinning like an idiot the entire time. His friends stared at David in confusion before turning towards Spencer, who was now climbing up to his podium of possible public embarrassment. _Now or never..._

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, flabbergasted as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Spencer didn't answer, instead clearing his throat loudly. A few students looked towards him, but not enough. "Excuse me?" Reid called out, hands still behind his slender back. The cafeteria was slowly quieting, but Rossi decided to take it into his own hands.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" He yelled, and his friends were now looking at Spencer with wide eyes, thinking the duo must surely be crazy. Derek stared at Spencer, questioning the blushing beauty silently.

The crowd was silent, all eyes focused in on the genius. Spencer cleared his throat once more, gulping before speaking.

"Derek." He repeated himself, louder now. "Derek Morgan...with the entire student body as my witness, will you please go to the dance with me?" He finished his short invitation, pulling the flowers and tickets out with sleight of the hand.

Derek's eyes widened as he broke into a grin, and he couldn't help but laugh. He stood, climbing onto the table to face his boyfriend and accept the gifts. It took him a good minute to respond purely because the shock of what his socially anxious better half just did, the students remaining quiet the entire time. "Of course I will, Pretty Boy." The nickname was murmured as he leaned in for a kiss and a hug, making the crowd erupt in a mixture of aww's and eew's.

.

.

.

Derek couldn't believe what he had just heard, hardly able to form words as he stood in front of his boyfriend, well above the cafeteria. Derek was amazed, and honored in a strange way, to be the one that Spencer probably had a panic attack for. "Of course I will, Pretty Boy." He leaned in for a kiss, homophobes be damned, he had to kiss Spencer after a display like this.

Reid was blushing mad as they pulled apart, glad he was no longer holding the flowers because his hands were shaking so badly. Derek held his hand as he helped him down from the table, his fellow students slowly turned back to their previous conversations (though he was certain many were now about the couple).

"I can't believe you just did that." Derek laughed, his smile showing from ear to ear.

And Spencer was back to his old self, "I hope I didn't embarrass you, I wasn't sure if you actually wanted to go to the dance because you never mentioned it..but I know you like them."

Derek's smile had yet to fade, and he glanced towards Penelope, "I was actually going to ask you tonight, when we went out."

"He's telling the truth, he booked a _**really**_ fancy, private, restaurant and everything." Garcia added, her voice saying _you lucky, lucky man._

Spencer smiled, "Well you can still ask me."

Aaron was shaking his head with a small smile, "You're crazy, kid."

"And adorable, y'all looked so cute!" Emily gushed, intending to embarrass the couple even more.

"Just wait till you see us in our tuxes, dancing our way across the floor." Derek commented, eyes never leaving Spencer's.

"Oh trust me, we can't wait!" David laughed, nudging Spencer.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Wow, I didn't even realize how long it has been since I last posted...I'm sorry.

I'm thinking about dedicating a chapter to each character (like I kind of did with Prentiss). I'm starting with Hotch, let me know if this is okay with y'all!

/

Chapter 19: Aaron Hotchner: Leader, Reserved, Serious, Human.

Aaron pressed the 'end call' button with a heavy sigh, his break was over but he couldn't get back into the right mindset, he hated calling home.

Home.

That was a funny word, especially since he didn't consider that place "home" anymore. He honestly wasn't even sure why he'd called, he knew exactly how the conversation would play out.

His mother, while sweet, would ultimately end up making him feel like he'd screwed everything up again. Not that _that_ was his fault, what had happened with his brother... _that_ was not his fault.

But his father thought it was.

His father convinced his mother that it was.

Perhaps he was beginning to convince Aaron as well.

He could remember the fights that followed the death of his parent's first 'real' child, the blame that was placed on him. The shame that he'd felt when he realized his parents were more in love with his brother because they'd actually conceived him, and not with Aaron.

They chose him. For whatever reason, _they_ chose _him!_ So, why didn't they love him? Why was being the adopted child versus the biological child so much worse? Why did Aaron get sent to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere? Why was he not allowed to grieve the loss of his _brother?_

 _He wasn't **your** brother! He was **our** son! _ He could hear the angry voice yelling at him as though the fight had happened yesterday, and it hurt him just as badly.

He wanted to say that the hatred his parents (mainly his father) felt towards him was because of the loss of a child, but he'd be lying. The disgust had started long before, when Aaron had announced what he'd wanted to be when he was older-at just five years old. He had been proud of himself, and he thought his parents would love the idea of him being-

"Mr. Hotchner?" A firm, yet kind voice echoed through the auditorium. "Care to say your line?"

He saw Hayley snicker with her friends as he mumbled an embarrassed apology to his theatre teacher. He straightened his back, turning towards his onstage lover, "Issabelle, you'll never understand the love I feel for you..."

.

.

.

Hotch sighed as he left the room, eyes heavy with depression. He should have left half an hour ago, but his little daydream resulted in his drama teacher holding the after-school class back-much to everyone's dismay.

He knew he looked rough, as the emotions took their toll, and he almost didn't care. Almost. He straightened his tie and patted his hair back into its designated spot, checking around the hallways self-consciously. He couldn't allow anyone to see him in a less than perfect vision.

His father would never allow that.

 _Do you see what you look like? No_ son _of mine is leaving the house looking like a slob-straighten your damn tie!_ Aaron cringed inwardly, remembering the sarcasm in his father's voice as he called him his son.

He knew how Spencer felt. Their situations weren't entirely the same, no, his father (nor mother) had ever tried to kill him-but it had made him want to a multitude of times. Speaking of the fellow abuse victim, he was staring at Aaron in both self-conscious behavior and confusion. He must have zoned out while looking at him. _Shit._

"Are you alright, Aaron?" Said person asked, the only other person in the room.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

Reid stared at him a moment longer, "How was theatre?"

 _Awful. Maybe my father was right. Maybe that was why Hayley cheated on me._ "It was fine."

Spencer fought his look of doubt, Aaron seemed upset-which was strange, because Emily told him that that was the only place Aaron ever truly seemed to be happy. Spencer simply nodded. "You're sure? Usually you're beaming when you get back from practice."

 _Only faggots are in musicals, Aaron. Are you a little faggot?_

 _You aren't staying in drama, you're going to be a lawyer-like me._

 _Get up, Aaron! You aren't sick, it's just a cough! If you don't go to class, you'll never be successful!_

Aaron's eyebrows drew together as he looked down, appearing ashamed, before he standing up. His mind was unraveling, and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing it. "I'm going to take a shower."

.

.

.

Emily sat across from her closest friend, eyes filled to the brim with concern for him. "Aaron, Spencer said you were acting strange."

Hotch scoffed, "He's one to talk."

Emily half-grinned, before settling her face into a serious position. "Aaron. I've noticed it too."

"I'm perfectly fine, Em." He tried to assure her with a pat on the hand, but she quickly held it.

"No you're not, you skipped _theatre._ Aar...that's not you, that's not 'fine'."

"Honestly, Emily..." He replied in exasperation, holding his head as if appeasing a headache. "Maybe I just don't want to do theatre anymore."

"Is that because of your so-called dad?" She asked, she was the only one who knew any part of his life before the school.

"No."

"You know what I think? I think you're scared of what he thinks, but you won't say you are because you think that makes you weak." She paused, "But that doesn't make you weak, Aaron, that just makes you human."

Human.

That was a funny word, especially since he hadn't felt like one in years.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, I know the last chapter was 'random' as far as the storyline goes, but since the majority of you liked having a backstory for the different characters, I'll continue that. I will, however, try to make it flow better...hopefully that works! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I know this is short, but everything I have written this week is short...it is just one of those weeks. :/

/

Chapter 20: Express Yourself

Penelope was walking down the hallway after her last class, eager to start the weekend when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. With a scream, she turned to face the perpetrator, only to find her lovable idiot standing before her.

"Hey Baby Girl." Derek greeted with an infectious smile, "Do you know what today is?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion before shaking her head, "Friday?"

Morgan gave her a look, "Cute." She grinned, "It's our four year friendship anniversary! I can't believe you forgot!" He held his heart in false hurt as her face finally dawned in recognition.

"Oh, wow.." She commented distantly, suddenly finding herself overcome with the ache of forcefully forgotten memories.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked his friend in concern, "I thought you'd be happy to know I'd actually remembered something."

She brushed off his comment with a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder. "No, it's nothing. I am glad you remembered, and I'm pretty surprised you did!" She laughed and allowed Derek to take her arm, but her mind was far away.

Freshman year had been hell for Penelope, and every day she dreaded waking up and going her her classes because she knew what awaited her. One of her roommates wasn't bad, she was actually fairly nice, but the other girl was just as cruel as the students who lingered in the hallways.

Penelope Garcia had heard it all at the tender age of 14, from "Fat Ass" to "Whore", and everything in between. She tried to avoid the conversations, and the taunting, but she couldn't. They told her outfits were hideous, that _she_ was hideous, and she began to believe them.

Penelope wasn't the same girl then, that she was now. Every bit of attention that was put on her was once a nightmare, and she tried to blend in as much as possible.

Was she happy? No. Of course not. But that was the only way to survive a bad situation.

The day she decided not to dress up, to not be herself, to give up...that was the day a friendship began, it was the day Derek Morgan came into her life, and now she wouldn't change the past for anything in the world.

 _14 year old Penelope stared into her half of the closet, searching for anything that didn't have color, though she wasn't sure she even had such an outfit._

 _She sighed as her eyes happened across a black jacket, that would have to do for now. She pulled it on, along with simple (and non-bedazzled) jeans. She would have to go shopping this weekend, because wearing the same thing over and over would surely merit just as much bullying as her other outfits._

 _She toned down her makeup as well, brushing aside the sparkly lipgloss and eyeshadow for a simple Chapstick and natural-tone._

 _It was better this way, even if she thought she looked utterly and completely boring. With one last insecure glance in the mirror, she left her room and headed to her first period._

 _A few students stared at her in surprise, another few barely spared a glance. She sighed with relief as she sat down next to a new kid she had briefly met yesterday, but didn't speak. He just oozed popularity, and she knew soon enough he would have joined the group's mean teens who mocked her._

 _Garcia frowned at her fuzzy pink notebook and feather pen, wishing for once that she didn't have such gaudy materials._

 _"Hey, you okay?" The new student asked, his voice deep in worry._

 _She looked up in surprise, and her voice barely came above a whisper. "Me?"_

 _The mocha-skinned boy grinned at her, "Yeah, you." His face dropped then, "You looked pretty sad."_

 _"Oh." She mumbled and looked down once more, "I'm okay."_

 _"I don't believe that for one minute." He retorted instantly, "Yesterday you looked like a ball of sunshine...and today, well, you don't."_

 _She bit her lip, unsure if he was taking a jab at her outfit or not. "I know my clothes were over-the-top...I toned it down, didn't I?"_

 _He backed up slightly, confusion written on his face. "I liked what you were wearing yesterday, Baby Girl."_

 _Penelope froze, did he really just call her that? And why was her heart beating so fast? She turned towards him, "You did?"_

 _He smiled, "Yeah, it was different..it fits you better than-" He gestured to her dark clothing, "-this."_

 _Her lips curved upwards for a short moment, before frowning. "No one else does."_

 _"Who gives a shit what they think?" He asked, nudging her shoulder. "I mean, look at *them*."_

 _"Thank you." She smiled again, this time keeping it, "What was your name again?"_

 _"Derek." The boy smiled, "Derek Morgan."**_

Penelope grinned up at her best friend. "I love you, Derek."

He glanced at her, smiling lopsidedly, "Love you too, Pen."


End file.
